


A Different Kind of Love Story (A Willy Wonka Love Story)

by SaiyanPrincessErica



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessErica/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessErica
Summary: (I had this dream after I watched Charlie and The Chocolate Factory on my PlayStation 4 this is what happened in my dream I just made it a little better. I also don't accepted bad comments so if you have any don't put them on here keep any bad thoughts to yourself. If you have any good comments you can send them just not any bad ones.)Erica moves away from home to start her new life as a 22 year old, Even though she had a nice home where she lived. She wanted to see what the world beyond it had to offer She moves to a town where she's staying with her High School friend Flo, as she explores the town she meets a nice 11 year old boy named, Charlie Bucket she becomes friends with him. He introduces her to his family and she becomes friends with them. But when the owner of the big factory in town decided to let five children into his factory if they can find a golden ticket in a Wonka bar Charlie finds the last golden ticket in a Wonka candy bar, that's says he can bring one or two family members. Erica would meet a man that has a very odd but nice personality.





	1. Prologue

Just a little note for y'all that are reading this story, all the pictures of outfits are going to represent the clothes I'm wearing throughout the story. Also I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the pictures, or the songs that are in the is story they belong to there respectful owners. I only own myself, my who are real family and Flo, a OC who will be introduced later and Lexy a friend of mine that is real she owns herself, she will in a few parts in this story. Also near the end there will be music from different years just thought I'd let y'all know so y'all will not get confused. Like I said/wrote in my description I don't accepted bad comments only good ones. Kay? Know on with the story

The picture on the top represents my outfit, my suitcase, and the Malibu Maxx 05 represents my car.

* * *

 

(Erica's POV)

Hello my name is Erica Eberhardt, I was in my room packing my things. I had grown a little tired of my small home, and decided to go explore the world. Don't get me wrong I loved my little house along with the place where I was born I just wanted a little change form it is all. I mean I could always come back and visit, but the only thing I would miss is my home, my family, and my friends. I didn't want to leave, but my folks told me they didn't want to take no for an answer, besides they said they would be fine cousin Hannah would watch them. As I finished packing my things, I had to get dress where I going was cold and snowy so I had to dress up warm. But until I got close it I decided to wear something that I won't burn up in.

I wore a dark color dress, with brown wages, a fake gold bracelet, and a brown purse. I pick up my suitcase walked out of my room. My mom, my dad, and my cousin Hannah where in the living room waiting to see my off. "Are you sure y'all will be okay?" I asked. "Well be fine Erica, we have your cousin here with us." my mom answered. "Don't worry hon, will be fine." my dad said. "Yeah don't worry cus all watch them." said Hannah. "Okay, I guess all be off." I said after I gave my family one last hug. I grabbed my bag, my car keys, and walked out the door. Outside was my white Malibu Maxx 05 that car is basically like my baby. I unlock the car using it's remote put my blue suitcase into the backseat climbed into the driver seat. I looked up to see my family looking out the window waving I waved back.

I pulled out of the drive way unto the road and I was on my way. My car was still in my dad's name, he said he would put it in my name later, He put a Bluetooth in my car so I could listen music from my phone the radio. I was listening to [Youngblood Hawke - **We** **Come** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Osp4hvRyn5c)**[Running](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Osp4hvRyn5c).**

 **"We come running**  
**We come running**  
**We come running**  
**We come running**

 **Under a pale blue sky**  
**You never felt so cold**  
**Another sleepless night**  
**How could you ever let go**  
**How do you recognize**  
**The dirty face of gold**  
**Behind that crooked line**  
**Where you never knew you'd go**

 **Headed for the open door**  
**Tell me what you're waiting for**  
**Look across the great divide**  
**Soon they're gonna hear**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**  
**Never go where we belong**  
**Echoes in the dead of dawn**  
**Soon they're gonna know**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**

 **The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**

 **When the worlds gone quiet**  
**I see you dancing slow**  
**Feeling satisfied**  
**Where you never knew you'd go**

 **Headed for the open door**  
**Tell me what you're waiting for**  
**Look across the great divide**  
**Soon they're gonna hear**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**  
**Never go where we belong**  
**Echoes in the dead of dawn**  
**Soon they're gonna know**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**

 **The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**

 **Days go by**  
**Feeling broke and tired**  
**Remember**  
**Always remember**

 **The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**

 **Headed for the open door**  
**Tell me what you're waiting for**  
**Look across the great divide**  
**Soon they're gonna hear**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**  
**Never go where we belong**  
**Echoes in the dead of dawn**  
**Soon they're gonna know**  
**The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running**

 **The sound, the sound, the sound**  
**When we come running"**

It's not a bad song, At leased I didn't think it was bad. But I don't judge if anyone if they hated it. I mean everyone has different taste in music. Including me. Hours have passed since I've been on the round, but I had one more country to go before I reached my destination, but I'm not going to stop until I got to my destination. I'm one of those girls that are to stubborn to listen to people who wanted them to stop doing something.

After another few hours of driving I finally reach my destination, and as I said the place was cold and very snowy I had a friend who I new from college that lived here she said I could stay with her. Her name was Flo, she, and my other friend Lexy where the best of friends in high school. I looked at the paper Flo gave me it said the first apartment on the right next to a huge building. "That shouldn't be to hard to find." I said to myself. I looked around to see a very large building I drove my car that way not knowing what was waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 1: Flo's home

(Erica's Pov)

As I turned the corner I saw my friend, [Flo](https://em.wattpad.com/cf89fdb74de9967479d412e87c25f310be6a3a8f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f54316c4c6c59477a4969644463773d3d2d3431373930363230392e313532653536353732363630386435373533363433353134313030382e6a7067) who was wearing [her winter outfit](https://em.wattpad.com/c098aeed03863464d08cf21288d84dcd6be9889c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f436377665f65796f3968663648513d3d2d3431373930363230392e31353265353736343265633938366433313534333830393737332e6a7067) was, standing outside waving at me I waved back. I parked my car got out, "Hey girl!" said Flo running over to hug me. "Hey Flo it's been a while." I said hugging back. "Your darn right it has." said Flo letting go. "You haven't changed a bit." "You haven't either." I said. "Well get your bag and come on in." said Flo as she walked inside. I walked back to my car opened the driver-side door grabbed my keys, opened backseat door grabbed my bag. I Locked my car walked to the front door opened it and closed it behind me.

I walked into the apartment it was a [pretty nice house](https://em.wattpad.com/b0a40b210173584a03fcd4a267a6cb30b8560084/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f347965366f534f7879376c6667513d3d2d3431373930363230392e313532653537353238306466396265373836303036333131323034302e6a7067), "Nice Place." I said. "Thanks girl it took forever to redecorate after my folks passed away" said Flo. "Let me show you to your room. Flo took me upstairs to a [bedroom, It had a nice bed, a small dress, a bookshelf with books on it that was built into the wall, a desk next to a big window showing the big building in front of it](https://em.wattpad.com/937defa0e88bc24a05589614ad311f3e91fe67b4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a69784b45445f73554a394374773d3d2d3431373930363230392e313532653537363866326538326633663737353733373634333838382e6a7067). "Nice bedroom, You've got good taste in decorating." I said putting my bag next to the dresser. "Thanks, This was actually my room back when I was in high school said Flo. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah man I had a lot of good times in this room, but it was totally redecorated." said Flo. "Anyway all let you unpack just shout if you need anything." Flo began to leave the room before I stopped her, "Hey Flo." "Yeah?" she asked looking at me. I looked at the big building across the street with wonder, "What's that building over there for?" I asked. "Oh that's Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory." she answered. "Really?" I asked. "It's rather big isn't it." "Yeah it is." Flo said in agreement. "No one's ever been in that factory in years for some reason, Even the owner Willy Wonka has never been out of the factory." "How come?" I asked. "Nobody knows." answered Flo. "Any way all go ahead and make lunch." Flo left the room closing the door behind her. I looked at the chocolate factory in admiration before getting up from my bed to unpack. I unzipped my bag to see my cloths, my laptop in it's carrier, and a picture of my parents. I decided to take a small picture of my family with me so I wouldn't be homesick. I put my cloths in each os the dresser doors, put the picture on the desk, picked up my laptop, unzipped the carrier, took out my laptop, it's charger, the mouse with it's flash-drive connector, and my flash drive where I keep my pictures that I drew. I went to college to study drawing I got my degree and I've got photographic memory and I could draw perfect and detailed pictures really fast. After I finished unpacking my things I decided to go down stairs to eat lunch.

I walked down stairs to see Flo cooking on the stove she was making hamburgers, "Do you need help?" I asked. "Yeah can you get the condiments for me?" she asked. "Sure." I answered. I looked around I found the buns next to the bread box and put them on the counter. I went to the fridge open the door look inside, I saw the ketchup, the mustard, the cheese, and the pickles. I got the pickle jar out took out a pickle and chopped it into six pieces. I put the jar back into the fridge, Flo and I liked ketchup, mustard, cheese, and pickles on our hamburgers so I knew what to get. "Hey you want melted cheese on your hamburger?" asked Flo. "Yeah." I said as I gave her the two things of cheese, She opened them one by one and place them on the hamburgers. After the hamburgers where done we put the condiments on them.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked as I took a bit of my hamburger. "Not much really." answered Flo. "Nothing really happens here." "Oh." I said. "Yeah nothing happens at home either." "But I really like your car, what kind is it?" Flo asked. "It's a Malibu Maxx 05." I answered. "Oh that's a cool car."  said Flo. "It's basically my baby." I said. "Oh brother." said Flo laughing slapping her forehead. I laughed along with her, "Anyway." I said trying to stop laughing and to change the subject. "How long has it been snowing?" I asked. "It's been snowing for a while." answered Flo. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah's been snowing for days." answered Flo. "Oh yeah I almost forgot there's WiFi here so if you want to message your parents, the password is 2563 and the bathroom is in front of your room if you need to freshen up." "Okay thanks, Flo." I said as I put my dirty plate in the sink.

I waked up stairs I decided to take Flo's advice to message my parents to let them now I made it here safely so I opened my laptop, turned it on,  entered my password and the password to the wifi, opened my messenger and typed, ' **Hey mom, dad just letting you know I made it here safely  just messaging to let you know that I'm fine and I miss you, I love you both.' Erica. P.S. tell Hannah I said Hi**.' I turned my computer off I decided to read some of the books Flo had on her old bookshelf. I looked at the book spines with there titles on the to see which one was about. One book on the the second shelf caught my attention, On it's spine it said: Ghost In The Window. I loved ghost stories so I took the book of the shelf climbed on the bed opened the book to the front page and started reading. Then I had an idea I used to listen to music when I read so why not do it while I read this book so I picked up my brown bag took out my IPhone and my headphones plugged them into my phone went into my music app Musi. I hit shuffle and a old song from when One Direction was still five singers was playing. The song was called The Story of my Life, It was one of my favorites.

 **Play this[video link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEP2BB81Uug)while reading the lyrics** :

Verse 1 - Harry  
 **Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days.**

[Liam]  
 **She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone.**

Pre-chorus - Zayn  
 **And I'll be gone gone tonight**  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

Chorus - Harry  
 **The story of my life I take her home**  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)

[All]  
 **The story of my life I give her hope**  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Verse 2 - Niall  
 **Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage**

[Liam]  
 **I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken my heart is untamed stillx**

Pre-chorus - Louis  
 **And I'll be gone gone tonight**  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

Chorus - Harry  
 **The story of my life I take her home**  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)

[All]  
 **The story of my life I give her hope**  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Bridge - Zayn  
 **And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the cloud**s

Middle 8 - Niall  
 **The story of my life I take her home**  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen

Chorus - All  
 **The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)**  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

[Harry]  
 **The story of my life**

When the song finished I was already on Chapter 4, I saw it was getting late so I decided to get a shower, So I put the book on the dresser opened the top door to find my white tank top, and my jogging pants. I grabbed them opened the second door to find my under-where took out one pair. Opened and close the door of my room to the hallway walked into the bathroom. After by shower I was standing next to the big window of Flo's old room looking at the factory. I wonder what Willy Wonka looks like even though I didn't know much about him or the factory it would still be an honor to meet him. I walked to my bed pulled the covers over my body, laid my body down with my head into the pillow and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Exploring Town And Meeting Charlie Bucket

(Erica's POV)

I woke up from my deep sleep to see it was very early in the morning I got up from my bed. Since I had nothing to do I decided to explore the town. I took off my night gown put on one of my bras, put on my [winter outfits](https://em.wattpad.com/3ce5a04e5bf49ebe8cfa9e63d6a53d3c2ca7c748/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f35355431694c7362707a41317a413d3d2d3431373930383131312e313532653538306262323335386566633734333137353132373837302e6a7067) and walked out of my room. I walked down stairs to see the living room and kitchen empty, 'Flo must still be a sleep.' I thought. I decided to leave her a note so she will know where I went, I took out a pen and paper from the draw and started to write. ' **Hey Flo since I had nothing to do I decided to go explore town. Be back soon. Erica** ' I put the note on the fridge, walked to the front door, unlocked it, opened the door, re-locked it and closed it behind me. I walked down the stairs that where with the apartment when I reached the last step I looked at the factory again before walking passed my car and down the corner. 

As I was walking I noticed that most of the buildings here where apartments which was rather odd I decided to ask Flo about it later. As I walked on I started to see people walking on the sidewalk, one was a boy about 11 years old. I watch as the boy stopped walking, I quickly looked both ways before crossing the street. As I walked closer to the boy I heard what sounded like gates opening I looked back at the way I came to see red truck with a brown curved strip with a purple one around it with the word Wonka on the strip start passing us. 'Those trucks no doubt belong to Willy Wonka.' I thought.

Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hello." I turned my head to see the same boy standing next to me with a smile on his face. I smiled before I greeted back, "Hello." "How are you today?" Asked the boy. "I'm good thanks for asking." I answered. "Um hope if you don't mind me asking but are you new here?" Asked the boy. "Yes I just moved in with a friend of mine." I answered. "Oh by the way my name is Erica Eberhardt, But you can call me Erica. So what's your name?" "My name is Charlie Bucket." The boy said. "So what are you doing out here Charlie." I asked curious. "I was out for a walk." Said Charlie. "Since it's almost time for dinner I'd better head home, Do you want to come meet my family?" "I would love to." I answered. "Okay follow me." Said Charlie as he began running. "Hey wait for me!" I yelled as I ran after the boy. As I followed Charlie as we come down a road on it was a [small run down house](https://em.wattpad.com/fee31943918c54dff307c277a4d7bf053a96650d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f505949595a536f3733433554773d3d2d3431373930383131312e313532653538366435313862383566313934363038373037333036322e6a7067). 'He lives here?' I thought. 'His family must be really poor.'

(3rd Person POV)

As Charlie and his new friend enter the front yard of his house, "Hey let me go tell my family that your here do you mind standing out here for a second?" Asked Charlie. "No I don't mind." Erica answered. Charlie walked into the house to see his mum making soap, Grandpa Joe sitting on the bed, and Grandma Josephine on one side while Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina on the other. "Hi mum, Hi Grandpa Joe, Hi Grandma Georgina, Hi Grandpa George, Hi Grandma Josephine." Charlie greeted. "Hello Charlie." Said Grandpa Joe. "How was your walk?" "It was good Grandpa Joe." Answered Charlie. "I even made a new friend." "Oh that's wonderful Charlie." his mum said with joy. "When do we get to meet them?" "You can meet her right now." Said Charlie. "She's right outside." "Oh my goodness let her in, let her in!" His mum said excited she knew her son didn't have that many friends so him making one was exciting. "Charlie opened the door, "Come on in." Said Charlie to Erica as she walked inside. "Everyone this is my new friend Erica." "Hello, It's nice to meet you Bucket family." Erica greeted. Mrs. Bucket smiled, 'What a nice girl.' She thought before saying, "Well it's nice to meet you dear." "Would you like to sit down?" Mrs. Bucket brought out a chair. "I would thank your very much." Erica answered as she sat down. Hours have went by as Erica was talking to the Bucket family telling them about her family and where she used to live. Suddenly a man who Erica thought was Charlie's father enters the house through the front door.

"Evening Buckets" Mr. Bucket shouts his greeting.

"Evening" Was greeted back by Charlie's grandparents.

"Hi dad" Charlie said together making them look at each other before laughing, Mr. Bucket went over to greet mum with a smile sweet kiss.

"Soup’s almost ready, darling." Mrs. Bucket said sweetly to him "Don’t suppose there’s anything extra to put in, love?" Mr. Bucket shook his head sadly "Oh well. Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage" Mrs. Bucket told him then cut up more cabbage. Then she remembered Erica and said as she came over to Erica to introduce her, "Darling this is Erica, she's Charlie's new friend." Erica got up from here seat and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Bucket." Erica greeted. Mr. Bucket grabbing Erica's hand, "It's nice to meet you to young lady." Mr. Bucket greet as he shook there hands. Mrs. Bucket went back to her soap.

Mr. Bucket came over to the table where Erica and Charlie were, digging through his pocket "Charlie. . . I found something I think you’ll like" he pulled out a couple of misshaped toothpaste tube tops.

Charlie's eyes lit up in joy as he searches through the small pile until he found the one he wanted "It’s exactly what I need." He got up and went to fetch his sculpture.

"What is it Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asked curiously.

"Dad found it, just the piece I needed." Charlie said pulling out his sculpture of the amazing chocolate factory.

"What piece is that?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"A head for Willy Wonka" Charlie replied placing the mishap toothpaste lid on his sculpture.

"Wonderful" Grandma Josephine said.

"That's a very nice sculpture Charlie." Erica said impressively as she looked at the sculpture. 

"Thanks." Said Charlie. "It took me a long time to make."

Charlie moved closer to his Grandpa Joe to show him.

"It's quite a likeness" Grandpa Joe said.

Charlie looked at him "You really think so?"

Grandpa Joe nodded "Think so? I know so. I saw Willy Wonka with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know"

"You did?" Both Erica and Charlie asked curiously. Erica moved her chair over next to Charlie's interested to hear his Grandpa Joe's story.

"I did." said Grandpa Joe

"He did" Charlie's Grandma Josephine said.

"He did" said Charlie's Grandpa George.

"I love grapes" said Charlie's Grandma Georgina making Erica giggle a little, ' That woman doesn't have a clue what's going on does she?' Erica thought.

Grandpa Joe looked at Erica and Charlie "Of course I was a much younger man in those days"

Erica and Charlie smile at each other before turning back paying full attention to the story.

"Willy Wonka began with a single store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy. The man was a genius. Did you know, he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream, so that it stays cold for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun on a hot day, and it won’t go runny." Grandpa Joe explains.

"But that's impossible" Charlie said.

"It really is." Erica said in agreement.

"But Willy Wonka did it" Grandpa Joe said with a smile on his face at the memories off his past days "Before long, he decided to build a proper chocolate factory. The largest chocolate factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other." 'Wow know that's huge.' Erica thought.

"Grandpa don't make it gross" Charlie said. 'Wait! Did I miss something?' Thought Erica.

Grandma Josephine piped it "Tell them about the Indian prince. They'd like to hear about that."

"You mean Prince Pondicherry? Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate" Grandpa Joe says.

"I wonder what that would've looked and tasted like." Said Erica impressed.

"True to his word, the bricks were chocolate and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well. So were the carpets and the pictures, and the furniture." Grandpa Joe continued.

"Mr. Wonka Warned the prince to eat the palace before it melted but he wouldn't listen" Grandpa Joe said shaking his head "But Mr. Wonka was right, of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun. The palace melted. The prince sent an urgent telegram requesting a new palace, but Willy Wonka was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Wonka. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes. Ficklegruber started making an ice cream that would never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavor. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes. The thievery got so bad that one day, without warning Mr. Wonka told every single one of his workers to go home. He announced that he was closing his chocolate factory forever".

"But the factory. . ." Erica started.

"It’s open right now." Charlie finished his new best friend.

"Ah, yes. Well, sometimes when grown-ups say ‘forever’, they mean ‘a very long time" Mrs. Bucket said to the both of them.

"Such as, ‘I feel like I’ve eaten nothing but cabbage soup forever’."  Grandpa George complained.

"Does he always complain like this?" Erica asked Charlie with a whisper.

"Almost all the time." Charlie answered with a whisper.

"Now pops" Mr. Bucket said in a warning tone.

"The factory did close, Charlie, Erica." Grandma Josephine piped up getting them back on track.

"And it seemed like it was going to be closed forever." Grandpa Joe said "Then one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business."

"Did anyone get there jobs back?" Charlie asked.

Grandpa Joe smile froze on his face "No, no one did"

Silence filled the room until Charlie broke it "But there must be people working there" he said.

"Think about it, Charlie. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory, or coming out of it?" Grandma Josephine asked.

Charlie thought about it, Before replying, "No. . . The gates are always closed."

"Exactly" Grandpa Joe said.

"But then, who’s running the machines?" Charlie asked, Erica nodded her head wanting to know herself.

"No one knows Charlie, Erica." Mrs. Bucket said.

"It certainly is a mystery" Mr. Bucket said after Mrs Bucket.

"Hasn’t someone asked Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked. 'Wow he's so full of questions isn't he?' Erica thought. 'But's that's children for you always curious, I should know I was a curious kid just like him when I was growing up.'

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out of that place, is the candy already packed and addressed. " Grandpa Joe says with a smile "I'll love to see the factory one more time to see what became of it"

"Flo told me the same thing." Erica said.

"Flo?" Asked grandma Josephine. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she is." Erica answered.

"Does your friend live here?" Asked Mrs. Bucket.

"Yes." Erica answered. "She actually lives in the first apartment on the right in front of the chocolate factory." 

"Oh I know that girl." Said Grandpa Joe.

"You do?" Asked Charlie.

"Yes she's the girl who always greeted the workers including me when we would go and come home from the factory." Grandpa Joe answered.

"Speaking of Flo I'd better head home before she starts to worry even though I left a note she'll get worried about me when I don't come home." Erica said.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you." Said Mrs. Bucket.

"It was nice meeting y'all to." Said Erica.

"Will you come back and visit?" asked Charlie.

"Of course I will Charlie." Erica answered her new friend.

"Well good-bye my friends." Erica said.

"Good-bye." the bucket family said.

Erica walked out the door to see it was getting dark, So she need to run home before it got dark. When Erica finally made it back, Flo was busy making home made spaghetti for dinner. "Hey Flo." Erica greeted. "Hey girl how was your day exploring the town?" asked Flo excited hopping her friend liked her neighborhood. "It was good." Erica answered. "You meet any new people?" asked Flo. "Yeah I meet a young boy named Charlie Bucket, you now his Grandpa Joe." I answered. "Yes I do." said Flo. "I knew all the workers that worked in the factory." said Flo. "Everyday and night, even back when I was a little girl, I would always say hello to all the workers every time they walked up and down the road."

"That must've been fun." said Erica. "It was, That is until Mr. Wonka stopped coming out of the factory." said Flo with a small sad frown on her face. Flo loved watching and talking to the workers that she saw everyday they where like her family, but since Mr. Wonka shut down the factory and stopped coming out she lost her family like friends. But even though she had Erica and Lexy it was like she lost a lot of family members she never had. "Don't worry Flo I'm sure it'll get better." Erica reassured. "I hope your right." said Flo.

(Erica's POV)

After diner Flo had went to take a shower while I did the dishes, After I took my shower I decided to do some drawing. I can draw really well because I went to drawing school, I could draw on computer and on paper. My mom got me a [drawing journal](https://em.wattpad.com/f86edb559f6737c8db1369901c9a3a848c8ffc3d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d344e787841464d656f4c3775513d3d2d3431373930383131312e313532653538313737316563306363363730373236303138333531302e6a7067) for my 22nd birthday so I decided to us it. I got out my drawing journal and my led pencil, I started to think what could I draw then it hit me I could draw the factory.

I got onto my bed, opened my journal, took my led pencil, and started drawing the factory.  As I put the finishing touches on the [picture](https://em.wattpad.com/57bfaae8207b041088d73c09ea0b7746f4407df1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3132483979522d336f6a784d47513d3d2d3431373930383131312e3134656339613732653736643631366633393332353434353039382e6a7067) I was really tired so I put my journal on the dresser, pulled the covers over my body, but before I could lay down I heard the sound of motorcycles coming from outside I got up quickly fasted walked to the window and looked outside. Men on red motorcycles where coming from the factory, 'What on earth is going on?' I thought as I watch the motorcycles leave the factory. 'I guess all find out tomorrow.' I walked back to my bed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Golden Tickets

(Erica's POV)

The next day I walked down stairs [fully dressed](https://em.wattpad.com/090f008ef9ca3d4d2bc2946cc98d3c197c28d756/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f68662d4570577374506c6b3751673d3d2d3431373931333438362e313532653537623232623133363165303833383831323133343732322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) I had decided to go for another walk to see what in the world was going on last night with those motorcycles coming from the factory when I walked into the living room I saw Flo who surprisingly Was a wake making pancakes, she looks to see me. "Hey girl." She greets." "Hey your up early." I said. "Well I got hungry and my stomach wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to make some pancakes for breakfast." Said Flo. "You want some?" She asked. "Sure." I answered. I got two plates out of the cabinet put them one the counter and waited patiently. As Flo flipped the last one of the three she was cooking she put the on her plate. She walked over to the bar to where I was at. "Hey did you hear those motorcycles last night?" I asked. "Motorcycles?" Asked Flo looking up. "Yeah you didn't hear them they where coming from the factory." I explain. "That is really odd." Said Flo. "The only thing that's comes out of those gates for the pass few years are the candy trucks, but never motorcycles." "Yeah, anyway I'm going to go for a walk what was going on last, all see you later." I said as I put my plate in the sink. "See ya." Said Flo as I walked out the door.

I walked outside and looked at the road I saw the tire tracks of the motorcycles all on the road I looked up at the factory, 'What in the world was going on last night?' I questioned in my head as I walked down the corner of the sidewalk as I walked close to the place where I meet Charlie I saw a crowed of people standing next to poles as I got closer. I saw Charlie running to one of the crowds of people, "Hey Charlie!" I yelled as I ran over. "Erica!" said Charlie as he ran over to me. "What's going on?" I asked. "There are some flyers on the poles, I think they came from the factory." answered Charlie. "Well what are we waiting for lets go." I said as we ran over to the crowed. We walked through the crowed to read the poster, It said:

_Dear people of the world._

_"I Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children, just five, - to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine. Five Golden Tickets have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary Wonka bars. These five chocolate bars may be anywhere - in any shop in any street in any town in any country in the world - upon any counter where Wonka's Sweets are sold. And the five lucky finders of these five Golden Tickets are the only ones who will be allowed to visit my factory and see what it's like now inside! Good luck to you all, and happy hunting! (Signed Willy Wonka.)_

  
Side note: The children are allowed to bring with them either one or two members of their family members." I read out loud to Charlie."Wow!". "Five children get to go into the factory if they find a golden ticket that sounds amazing." Charlie ran all the way home to tell his family the news, I ran home to tell Flo.

"Flo! Flo!" I yelled as I entered the house. "Whoa, Whoa girl slow down, take a deep breath." said Flo.  I took a few deep breaths, "Okay now tell me what's got you all excited." said Flo. "Willy Wonka has put five golden tickets in his candy bars and which ever kid finds it they get  to go into the factory!" I explained excited. "You pulling my leg." said Flo in a ' **your kidding voice** '. "Turn on the news if you don't believe me." I said. Flo walked into the living room, grabbed the remote, turned the T.V. onto the news channeled and sure enough a reporter was outside the factory telling everyone watching about Willy Wonka letting five lucky kids into his factory."

"Okay you weren't lying." said Flo. "See I told you." I said. "After all these years he's finally letting people go into the factory again." said Flo. "I hope Charlie finds one." I said. "Me to." said Flo. When Charlie's Grandpa Joe stopped by her house to talk she learned that his grandson loved Willy Wonka and he wanted to be just like him.

"Wouldn’t it be something, if Charlie, opened a bar of candy and to find a golden ticket inside?" I asked Flo.

"Yeah it would be something he would finally get to meet his hero." said Flo. "But how could he find one? The kids who’re going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Only Charlie gets only one a year on his birthday." At least that what she was told by Charlie's Grandpa Joe.  
"He doesn’t have a chance."

"Everyone has a chance, Flo." I softly say to her.

"Your probably right." said Flo. "But all bet you the first kid who finds the first ticket will be fat."

As I went to my room I was looking at the factory, 'So Mr. Wonka is letting people into his factory again after so many years.' I thought. 'But why did he wait so long to let people in?' 'I mean Flo said it's been years since he's let people in the factory but still it is rather odd.' I decided not to think about it and continue reading the book I got from Flo's shelf. I got my phone and the book off the shelf put my headphones in my ears opened the book on the page I stopped on hit shuffle on my Musi app and another one of my favorite songs, Well it was more like a music mash up, the video was called [PopLove 2 Mash up of 2013](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6MGVFBpi9Q).

I'm not sure if it was a man or a band that made this mashup, but they used 56 songs by different singers they where on YouTube an Facebook. When the song ended I was now on chapter 8, I saw my phone that I had a missed Face-Time call from my home town friend, Lexy. Lexy is my other friend from High School, but she and I meet in Elementary school but she was in a higher grade then me. But she was held back because she wasn't very good at Math I mean I wasn't either. That sort of how we meet she and I ended up sitting next to each other in class we after school we meet up on the school play ground and learned we had a lot in common so we decided to become friends. We became best friends, Then when we meet Flo we became the three musketeers. I slide my phone open and the phone redialed I ran downstairs to find Flo reading. "Hey you want to say Hi to Lexy she's calling me with Face-Time." I said. "Sure I haven't seen her in a while." said Flo. I held up my phone sideways and Lexy's face come onto my phone. "Hey guys!" said Lexy. "Hey Lexy!" said me and Flo at the same time. "Whose a going over there?" asked Lexy. "It's going great." I said. "I miss seeing you girl." said Flo. "I miss seeing you to." said Lexy. We where on my phone for hours until I saw my phone was dying. Lexy was the one who ended the call because her mom was calling her. She said she would call us later. I walked up to my room, opened and closed the door, pulled out my charger from my purple purse and put my phone on charge. I decided to see if my parents messaged me back, so I walked to my computer turned it one and enter my password. I saw I got a message from my mom saying, ' **Hey Erica dad and Hannah said Hi I'm glad you got there safe I hope your having a good time message me back when your free we miss you, Love Mom**.' I smiled at the message, of course I replied: ' **I miss y'all to I having an awesome time I wish y'all could see the town it's really snowy here you would love it the most mom since you sort of grew up in the snow, message me back soon, Love Erica.'**

I saw it was getting late so I had to take a shower, I grabbed my cloths that Flo washed and walked to the bathroom. After I finished I had to got to bed so I pulled the covers down climbed into bed pulled the covers over my body and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Augustus Gloop

(Erica's POV)

True to Flo's words the first child/winner of the first golden ticket was fat. Really fat. His name was Augustus Gloop from Dusseldorf Germany, the fat lump didn't even bother to wipe his face over for the TV. It was all smeared in chocolate.

_"I am eating the Wonka bar and I taste something, that is not chocolate. . . or coconut. . . or walnut, or peanut butter. . . or nougat. . .or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles. So I look and, I find the golden ticket."_

_"Augustus, how did you celebrate?"_ the reporter asked.

 _"I eat more candy"_ He replied before digging into a Wonka bar.

His mother began talking as the fat lump stuff his face _"We knew Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for him not to find one."_

 _"_ Told you it’d be a porker" Grandpa George said.

"What a repulsive boy" Grandma Josephine shook her head.

"You got that right, We all now he loves chocolate but he seriously didn't need to stuff his face in front of everyone" I said in a disgusted/disapproval voice. Earlier I was on my way to Bucket's house to visit the Bucket family, When I bumped into Charlie who was on his way home from school. I caught up with him and walked him home. They turned on the T.V. to see who won the ticket had to say.

"There are only four tickets left" Charlie said.

"Now that they’ve found one, things will get really crazy" Grandpa Joe said.

"Yeah they probably will." I said in agreement.

'That boy's family had to be rich for him to eat chocolate everyday.' I thought. I could tell by looking at the fat child that he was a spoiled brat, his father was a famous butcher, and his mother wears a lot of make to look young.

After they turned the T.V. off I decided to talk to Charlie's grandpa Joe, "Mr. Joe." I called him he turned his head, "Oh Erica you don't have to call me Mr. you can just call me Joe." he said with a smile. "Okay Joe I was wondering what was it like working in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?" I asked curiously. "From what I remember I guess you could say it was some what odd, interesting, and fun." grandpa Joe answered. "Oh." I said. "What was Mr. Wonka like?" I was really curious to know about him. "People would say he was a child trapped in a mans body because he'd always pulled jokes and make the workers laugh when they where depressed." grandpa Joe answered. After the family ate dinner, I watched as Charlie got up from his chair and walked to his room, he had a sad look on his face. I decided to go see if he was alright. I walked up the stairs to see Charlie on his bed with his head down.

"Erica?" Charlie piped up.

"Yeah little buddy"

"Do you really think I have a chance at getting a golden ticket?" Charlie asked sadly he really wanted to meet his idol, I sat down in front of his bed to make eye contact.

"Now you listen to me Charlie, and you listen good. You have as much chance as the other children in the world to find one" I replied honestly.

"Really" He says as his eyes brighten up with the new hope of finding a ticket.

"You betcha little buddy." I gave him a hug. "Well I'd better head home before Flo throws a tantrum. I got up and began to go down stairs. "Hey Erica." said Charlie. "Yeah?" I asked. "Can you tuck me in?" he asked. "Of course." I answered as Charlie laid down and I pulled the covers over him. "Good Night Charlie." I said. "Night." he said as he drifted to sleep. I walked down stairs, said Good-bye/Good Night to the rest of the Buckets before heading home. When entered the house it was pitch black, meaning that Flo already went to bed so I got out my phone turned the flashlight on to guide my way to my room. Since I wasn't tired I decided to draw another factory picture in case the other one ripped so I got my drawing journal off the dresser took my led pencil in my hand opened mine journal and started to draw. After I finished putting the last details on the picture I saw that it was 12:00 am in the morning and I stilled hadn't take a bath yet so I got my other shirt and my other pair of jogging pants and walked to the bathroom. After my shower I was really tired my eyes where have trouble staying open so I'd better get to bed before I pass out so I sluggishly walked out of the bathroom into the hall grabbed my bedroom door opened it and walked to the bed pulled the covers over me and I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 5: Veruca Salt

(Erica's POV)

I had got up early to see Flo in the living room eating cereal watching T.V. "What's up?" I asked. "Another spoiled rich kid found the seconded ticket." she answered. I walked over to the living room sat down next to Flo to see she wasn't lying. On the TV to see that the news reporters where at the second founders house. There was a little girl with her mom and dad and in the little girl's hand was a golden ticket.

 _"Veruca. Can you spell that for us, please?"_ one of the reporters said.

 _"V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt"_ The snobby little girl said flashing a smile for the cameras as they took pictures of her, showing off her golden ticket.

 _"Soon as my little Veruca told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I’m in the nut business, you see. So I say to my workers, “Morning, ladies. From now on you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these chocolate bars instead.” Three days went by and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket."_ Mr. Salt said into the camera.

"Oh my god she's even worst then the fat lump" I commented making Flo laugh.

"You've got that right." said Flo.

"I don’t think that was really fair. She didn’t find the ticket herself" I said angry that another spoiled rich kid found another ticket and not poor Charlie

"Don’t worry about it, Erica. That man spoils his daughter. And no good ever comes from spoiling a child like that." Flo replied back.

"Why is Karma being such a bitch to poor Charlie?" I asked.

"Erica language." said Flo. "Look I now your upset but Charlie still has a chance there still three out there he still has a chance so don't go losing your temper like you did on the day we first meet."

Flo knew I had a short temper, Ever since she meet me and Lexy she learned that I'm a crazy girl when I lose my temper. I even beat up the popular girls leader because she and her friends where bullying poor Flo on her first day of high school after that I got suspended for a week. After I came back the next day Flo asked me if we could be friends. I was already friends with Lexy when she started I treated that girl as if she was a sister I never had. And that's saying something because I didn't have a sister only a big brother who was already married and had his own business. So we became friends and we stayed that way even after we split up we stayed in contact with our phones.

"Your right Flo I can't let this go to my head." I said calming down. "Yeah there still three out there so Charlie still has a chance." "Oh I'd better go to Charlie's house I want to give him a early birthday present." I said. "Can I come with?" asked Flo. "Sure." I said as I ran up to my room. I had drawn two pictures of the factory one to keep for myself and one in case it ripped but I decided to give It to Charlie since he loved the factory his mother told me his birthday was coming up and she told me he would love to see his best friend as a one of his early birthday presents I grabbed the picture got [dressed](https://em.wattpad.com/4e880250e8039d99e02189b97209a9a4248f586d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f413831374d4353524873705479513d3d2d3431373931393736332e313532653538623439626364633031363833383736383735313639302e6a7067), waited for Flo who came down stairs in another winter outfit and we where out the door.

We walked down to the road to see Charlie's house come into view, "He lives here?" asked Flo. "Yeah his family isn't very wealthy so they can't afford a bigger house." "Oh." said Flo. We walked up to the front door knocked on it. Mrs. Bucket opened the door when she see's me she got a big smile on her face, "Oh Erica, I see you brought a friend with you come on in Charlie will be happy to see you." She let me and Flo in. "Hello Buckets." I greeted. "Hello." They greeted back. "Grandpa Joe you remember Flo don't you." I asked. "Yes I do." he said with a smile. "It's been years hasn't it Joe?" asked Flo. "It has." He answered with a smile. "Can I give you a reunion hug?" asked Flo. "Of course you can." said grandpa Joe as Flo came over and hugged him.

Erica walked over to Charlie holding the picture behind my back, "Charlie I have some thing for you ." I said. "What is it?" asked Charlie with a smile. "Close your eyes." I said. "Charlie closed his eyes I pulled out the picture, "Open them." I said. Charlie opened his eyes to see a perfectly drawn picture of the factory in front of him, "Happy Early Birthday Little Buddy." I said. Charlie took the picture and looked at it he saw I got the outside down to the last detail. "I love it thank you Erica." said Charlie as he gave me a hug. "Your welcome little buddy." I said as I hugged back. He let go of to show the picture his mum and dad, "That's a excellent picture Erica." Said Mrs. Bucket. "Best one I've ever seen." Said Mr. Bucket. "Thanks." I said. "I went to drawing school so I now how to draw things like that.

Charlie told me and Flo that his parents bought him a chocolate bar, but it didn't have a golden ticket inside. I was a little sad that Charlie didn't find a golden ticket guess he couldn't meet his hero after all. But I didn't lose hope I knew some how some way Charlie was going to get a Golden Ticket I just knew it.


	7. Chapter 6: Violet Beauregard and Mike Teavee

I was drawing in my room, Even thought Charlie didn't find a golden ticket in the chocolate bar that his parents bought him. I still haven't given up hope, I knew Charlie would find a golden ticket I didn't know how he would but he was going to find one I can fell it in my gut. Ever since I watched NCIS I always had one of those Gibbs famous gut feelings. As I finished my picture,"Erica! Get down here the third ticket has been found!" yelled Flo from down stairs

  
I ran down stairs to the living room sat down on the coach next to Flo.

"Come one, let's see what spoiled kid found this one" Flo said as she got the remote turned the T.V. on

  
" **The third ticket was found by Miss Violet Beaurgarde from Atlanta, Georgia** " I say reading the headlines.

  
The TV turned on to show a little blonde girl, standing in a trophy room. "She is differently a Show off" I muttered under my breath, with her was her mother, who was dressed in the same outfit as her daughter. I swear you would never catch me wearing the same clothes as my mother, what's the woman trying to do stay/look young?

" _These are just some of the two hundred and sixty-three trophies and medals my Violet has won_." Mrs. Beauregarde motioned to some trophies on shelves behind her pridefully.

 _"I'm a gum chewer, mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars._ " Violet was smacking on some bubble gum as she is being interviewed, which was absolutely a rude and disgusting thing to do I hate chewing gum it's probably the most disgusting thing ever, I only chew gum to get stuff out of my teeth then when I got whatever it was stuck in my teeth out I would spit my gum out I wrap it in a tissue and throw it away.

Mrs. Beauregarde stated not-so subtly, " _She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it._ "

"Clearly from you her ego is through the roof," I mumbled to woman on the screen.

Violet then announced, " _I'm_ _the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer. This piece of gum, I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid. That's a record_."

Mrs. Beauregarde felt compelled to brag about her own successes. " _Of course, I did have my share of trophies, mostly baton_."

" _So it says that one kid's gonna get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other four are. That kid, it's gonna be me,_ " Violet claimed rather boldly.

" _Tell them why, Violet_." Mrs. Beaurgarde say proudly of her daughter.

" _Because I'm a winner_." She beamed.

  
"What a beastly girl." Flo said utterly repulsed by the young girl. Me and Flo could tell that little girl would do anything to make her mother proud.

"Got that right." I said.

" _But wait it's just in! The fourth ticket has been found, I repeat the fourth ticket has been found by a boy named Mike Teavee. We crossover now to the live footage in Colorado_." The reporter said as the camera tuned into someone's living room. A middle aged couple were stood amongst the flashes of camera's. A boy was sitting on the floor playing on a video game,

Mike Teavee was a prick of a child from Denver, Colorado. He was rotten, no doubt about it. Reckless. And he cheated, finding out exactly where one of the Golden Tickets would be.

  
" _All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates, offset by the weather and the derivative of the Nikkei Index. A retard could figure it out_."

Mr. Teavee explained to the news reporters, " _Most of the time I don't know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days, what with all the technology..._ "

Suddenly, Mike shouted at the top of his lungs, screaming at his video game he played while being interviewed. " _Die_! _Die_! _Die_!"

Mr. Teavee sighed, seeming bored and hopeless. " _Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long_."

Mike threw his controller onto the floor, and finally looked up at the reporters. " _In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar_."

A press man asked Mike, " _And how did it taste_?"

Mike shrugged. " _I don't know. I hate chocolate_."

  
"Well, it’s a good thing you’re going to a chocolate factory, you ungrateful little brat!" yelled Flo

  
"Why would anyone want to visit a chocolate factory if they don't like chocolate." I asked Flo.

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered Flo

  
" _The question is who would be the lucky finder of the last ticket_?" the reporter asked. Before Flo turned the T.V. off. "I swear the nerve that people would go just to please there Bratty kids!" said Flo getting up from her chair to start dinner. "Even though there the reason why there brats in the first place!"

  
I stay in my chair thinking, there was only one ticket left it could be anywhere in the world. I wish that Charlie would find the last golden ticket all the children that found one  are spoiled rotten little brats, Charlie deserved it more then anyone I know.  After dinner I went to my room even though it was getting late I wasn't tired so I decided to some drawing I started to draw all the kids that already won a golden ticket. Even though they where brats I guess drawing them wouldn't hurt. I decided to draw them in order on how they found the tickets. I drew [Augustus Gloop and his mom](https://em.wattpad.com/29382266362d98f420a057fce35ea8f311f39ffa/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6a387a34596e4d3436614a4276773d3d2d3431373932303234342e31346563396630616333343066663762343932363332363130312e6a7067) first, then [Veruca and her parents](https://em.wattpad.com/26c6f3a925b516182431f8795e44242520113413/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f796d5536634c764d6234465a35673d3d2d3431373932303234342e313465633939393736303730663135363838363032353839393837372e6a7067) next, Then [Violet and mom look a like](https://em.wattpad.com/97539448da2825d94301fe89ed74f55b6981aa6a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f587a7436465f775157507a4878773d3d2d3431373932303234342e313465633939393165663763323264353137363239313532353133342e6a7067), and [Mike and his father](https://em.wattpad.com/a3db26e5f0d9ca79470b163e9034484b32ba1a2f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b66553971507a61494c686b43513d3d2d3431373932303234342e313465633939393966336165646130353731333839363534343330372e6a7067).

Even though [C](https://em.wattpad.com/201925b82a1bae073c9a167ee5507373a55f6a50/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f456e3273386279776d32327775773d3d2d3431373932303234342e3134656339396130323130353566363839343039313639363931352e6a7067)harlie didn't have a ticket he was more then worthy to be drawn into my journal. So I started drawing[ him and his grandpa Joe ](https://em.wattpad.com/201925b82a1bae073c9a167ee5507373a55f6a50/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f456e3273386279776d32327775773d3d2d3431373932303234342e3134656339396130323130353566363839343039313639363931352e6a7067)because he work in the factory so why not draw him.

When I was fixing to go to bed I was looking out the window up at the stairs I silently wished, "I Wish that my best friend Charlie Bucket would find the last golden ticket." Before returning to my bed to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Wishes Really Do Come True After All

(Erica's POV)

I was out for my morning walk and my temper was reaching it's boiling point, I learned from Flo the last ticket had been found. I was beyond angry at this point that Charlie wouldn't get to meet Willy Wonka I was really on the verge of losing my temper. You see I'm sort of like my mom when I'm not angry I'm a nice and happy person, but when someone or something makes me angry I lose my temper. Then when I wasn't looking I bumped into Charlie who was walking down on the sidewalk. My temper started to cool off because my little buddy was here.

"Hey Charlie." I greeted with a smile.

Charlie smile back, "Hi Erica."

"Whatcha up to?" I asked curiously.

"I was actually on my way to see you." Charlie answered.

"Why where you on your way to see me for?" I asked.

"Well you drew the factory so well and in good detail I was wondering if could you teach me how to draw like you can?" Charlie asked.

"Sure little buddy, lets head back to Flo's house and all teach you how to draw." I answered with a smile but then I noticed something flattering in the snow. "Charlie look over there what is that?" 

Charlie looked to where I was pointing he saw the same thing flattering in the snow. He and I walked over to it Charlie picked it up. It was a ten dollar bill. "Wow that sure was lucky for us to find that." I said. "Even though I saw it first I want you to have it Charlie." 

"Thanks Erica." Said Charlie then he got an idea. "Have you had a Wonka chocolate bar before?"

"No. I never had one" I said honestly. 

"Well can I treat you to one?" He asked. 

"Sure!" I said.

Charlie and I walked to the small candy story to see people inside. The owner looked at Charlie.

"What'll it be today?" He asked.

"A Wonka Whipple-scrumptious Fudemallow Delight, please." Said Charlie.

Mr. Gibson dipped his hand and snatched a large candy bar from his array of candies. He passed it to Charlie, Charlie give him the ten dollar bill in exchange.

"I may not have the golden ticket, but at least I have a friend to share my candy bar with." Said Charlie.

A woman threw her newspaper on the counter, "The nerve of some people." She said I looked at the paper to see what made her so angry. The ticket that was found was forged.

"Forging a ticket who would do something as idiotic as that?" I replied a bit annoyed but then that means there's one left, I watched as my little friend peeled back the sliver paper to reveal a hint of gold, mine and Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Charlie." I breathed not believing it but there in my new best friend's hands was a golden ticket.

"You've found Wonka's last golden ticket" Bob smiled widely " And in my shop to."

"Listen kid, I'll buy it off you for 50. And all buy you a new bike!" a man offered before I could say anything someone else began to make an offer.

"Are you crazy, young man I'll pay you 500 for it" said the newspaper women, 'Wow that's a lot money.' I thought

"Stop it all of you!" Bob demanded "Charlie you take your friend and run straight home, don't show it to anyone just get home understand"

Charlie nodded a huge smile on his face, grabbing my hand we ran all the way to  Charlie's house, once we got there we saw his parents outside working in the garden Charlie began shouting "Mum! Dad! I found it! The last golden ticket. It's mine" Charlie still holding my hand ran inside when we got inside Charlie handed the ticket to his Grandpa Joe.

"Yippee!!" He screams with joy as soon as he saw the ticket and jumped straight out of bed and did some sort of jig with his arms and legs "here" he then handed it to Charlie's parent's who held a shock expression on there face "Read it aloud, lets hear exactly what it says"

Mr. Bucket started to read

" _Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand, For now I do invite you to come by my factory and be my guest for one whole day - you and all others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see, and afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a possession of large trucks filled with delicious eatables to last you and your entire household for many years! One of you lucky children will also receive a special gift at the end! And now here are my instructions: the day I have chosen for the visit is the first day of the month of February. On this day, and no other, you must come to the factory gates at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Don't be late! And you are allowed to bring with you one or two members of your own family to look after you. Until then! Willy Wonka_ " Mr. Bucket finished and looked up at the others.

"1st of February...but that's tomorrow!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed in realization.

"Then there's not a moment to lose!" Grandpa Joe excitedly said, turning to Charlie "brush your teeth, comb your hair, wash your face-"

"And get that mud off your pants!" Grandpa George pointed out.

"Now we must all try and keep calm." Mrs. Bucket said. "First thing that we decide is this: who is going to take Charlie to the factory?"

"I will. I'll take him, you leave it to me." Joe said.

"How about you, dear?" Mrs. Bucket said to Mr. Bucket. "Don't you think you ought to go?"

"Well. Grandpa Joe seems to know more about it than we do, and.." He started.

"No. We're not going" Charlie said in a small but stern voice.

"What? Why not Charlie?" Erica questioned, startled.

"A woman offered me $500 for the ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate." he explained.

Grandpa Joe slowly sat back down onto his bed, suddenly losing his energy.

Erica's heart felt for the boy but money wasn't something for him to be worrying about. He was supposed to have a childhood.

Erica consoled her friend's Grandpa Joe as his Grandpa George called him over

"Young man, come here," Grandpa George said, "There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world, and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

"No, sir," Charlie replied.

"Then get that mud off your pants. You've got a factory to go to,"

Grandpa Joe brightened ten fold with happiness and resumed his dancing whilst. Grandpa Joe was lucky he gets to go to the factory and I couldn't but at least Charlie will get to meet Willy Wonka and grandpa Joe will finally see what's happened in the factory after he left. I guess all be staying at home with Flo for a while well I wait for Charlie to come out of the factory so I could teach him to draw like I promised.

Then with out warning Charlie looked at me and asked, "Erica since it says two family members would you like to come with us as my friend?" Wishes do come true after all.

"I would love to go Charlie." I answered with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Mr. Wonka/Introducing Ourselves

 

 

(Erica's POV)

The next day all the people of the town, including Charlie's parents and Flo stood behind us. Me and Charlie looked behind us to see Charlie's parents and Flo who was standing with Mr. And Mrs. Bucket who slowly waved at us while Flo who was full of energy waved like a little girl with a huge grin on her face.

 We all stood in front of the gates. It was 9:59 a.m. and the tension was insane. I was the only extra person the other children had only brought one Guardian. That Veruca Salt girl and her posh dad were on our right while on our left where Augustus Gloop and his over make up mother Violet Beauregarde and her creepy mom look alike; lastly Mike Teavee and his abnormally normal dad.

"Daddy, I want to go in." Said Veruca looking at her father.

"It's 9:59, sweetheart." her dad said look at his watch then to his bratty daughter.

"Make time go faster." Veruca told him.

"Do you think Mr. Wonka will recognize you?" Charlie asked his grandpa Joe. I looked at Joe waiting for an answer.

"Hard to say, it's been years." Joe answered.

Augustus was eating a Wonka candy bar while standing next to his over make up mother.

"Eyes on the prize Violet" said Violet's mother. "Eyes on the prize." Violet nodded her head while chewing on her gum.

While Mike and his father said nothing.

 **Play this[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTsRUIVv2WM) link while reading this part** :

For a moment nothing happened, but then, the big grey gates shackled and shifted slightly before slowly drawing back, creating the opening the group was so excited for.

" **Please enter** " a smooth low voice suddenly called out over a microphone.

The group entered and came to a stop on the other side of the gates.

I wondered why they had stopped and hadn't just walked right to the front. I was simply following my best friend and his grandpa when they stopped.

" **Come forward** " the voice rang out again.

It seemed to me, the group needed to be guided through everything at this rate.

We all walked forward toward the front door.

(3rd person POV)

" **Close the gates** " the voice rang out again and on his command, the gates closed.

" **Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. Who am I? Wel** l." The voice spoke in a light tone.

The heavy metal doors in front of the small group retracted and disappeared within the walls, revealing a blood red curtain.

Music began to play as the curtains rose, revealing small robotic puppets, the small robots sang along with the song,

The curtains opened to reveal singing puppets.

**"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

**The Amazing Chocolatier.**

**Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

**Everybody give a cheer!**

 

**He's modest, clever, and so smart,**

**He can barely restrain it.**

**With so much generosity,**

**There is no way to contain it...**

**To contain...to contain...to contain...to contain.**

 

**Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

**He's the one that you're about to meet.**

**Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

**He's a genius who just can't be beat.**

**The magician and the chocolate wiz...**

**The best darn guy who ever lived.**

**Willy Wonka here he is!"**

Erica smiled at the scene as it caught fire and broke apart, it was quite the entertainment and very dramatic, she had a thing for dramatics. Since it was a dramatic performance she need to get it on paper so she got out her journal and led pencil and started drawing

Out of respect for the others not looking like fools, no one clapped but it seemed someone didn't care if they looked like fools since they clapped excitedly.

Erica heard clapping from the other side of Mr Salt she looked up from her picture and veered around him to look at the mysterious well dressed man.

"Wasn't that magnificent? I was getting a little worried it was getting dodgy in the middle part, but then, that finale! Wow!" The man chirped with excitement before stepping onto the stairs and onto the stage, overlooking them all.

Then his eyes stopped directly on Erica as she was looking at her drawing journal, she had a blue led pencil in her hand she appeared to be drawing. Mr. Wonka looked at the beautiful/stunning creature in front of him, She had long chocolate color hair with Carmel color highlights that stopped half way down her back with matching colored eyes, she wore a blue jack over what he was assuming was a dress, white wedged boots and black leggings to cover her legs. Erica was drawing the puppets before and after they where set on fire because it was very dramatic and since she loved dramatic performances she thought way not draw them. She felt like she was being watch she then looks up to see Mr. Wonka staring at her. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face with a smile before she turned her head away returning to her picture with a blush on her face

"Who are you?" The snobby voice of Violet who was chewing her gum cut threw breaking the silence.

"He's Willy Wonka!" Grandpa Joe says with admiration.

"Really?" Charlie says.

Mr. Wonka suddenly looked away from Erica an smiled at the group, "Good Morning Starshine! The earth says hello!" He greeted with an innocent sounding voice. Erica finally finished her picture and put her journal away.

He suddenly looked nervous at the silence that the others gave him. The fire from behind crackling was the only sound heard. He took out some flash cards from his coat and started reading.

"Dear guest, Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." He put his hand out but no one took it. They only gave him weird looks. He took his hand back making his glove squeak. "My name is Willy Wonka"

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca questioned as she pointed toward the stage where a throne sat on fire.

Mr. Wonka glanced down at her "Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" He said straight faced.

"Mr. Wonka, sir" Charlie's Grandpa Joe called out, snapping said man out of his daze as he grinned down at the old man.

"I don't know if you remember me sir but I used to work in your factory" the kind old man explained, hoping he was remembered.

Mr. Wonka seemed to think "Were you one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copycat candy making cads?" He questioned in a dark voice which strangely attracted Erica.

"No sir!" Joe appeared threatened by Mr. Wonka's demand, and hunkered down in the crowd.

Mr. Wonka played a crazed smile. "Then wonderful! Welcome back! Let's get a move on, kids!" With that, Mr. Wonka led them into his factory with the group following closely behind.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus clumsily called out as he struggled to keep up.

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly there's far too much to see" Mr. Wonka reapplied.

The group came into a large hall with a red carpet and beautiful yet little decorations.

"Just drop your coats anywhere" Mr. Wonka said as he dropped his coat on the floor, along with the huge round black sunglasses he was wearing.

Erica put her blue purse on the ground and took off her jacket. Picked up her purse again, she watch Mr. Wonka take his coat and sunglasses off. When he turned around Erica saw his face she thought about drawing him so she took out her journal and pencil and began drawing Mr. Wonka

'There's she goes again writing in that little book of hers.' Mr. Wonka thought as he watched Erica write he could tell she wasn't writing words. Then what was she writing when she looked up he could see her face to see Erica's calm and warm brown eyes and as fate would have it, their eyes met. Mr. Wonka's heart stammered in his chest as Erica looked at him as if she was staring at his soul.

He felt strange, a good strange but a strange indeed. Why wouldn't he felt strange the girl looked as though she had just stepped out of a fairytale book. Her long wavy dark brown highlighted hair flowed effortlessly across her back. Her nose and chin were the perfect shape, her cheekbones seemed sharp which added to the beauty of her appearance. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. When she looked at him, he seemed to be stuck, he couldn't move and even though he panicked slightly, he also felt at ease just looking at her. That blue and white colored dress suited her so well, He wondered who this girl was. He's never seen her before in all his life even back when he first started his factory.

"Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here" Mr. Teavee spoke out as he shrugged of his caramel colored jacket.

Mr. Teavee brought Mr. Wonka back to reality then turned away with a blush Erica returned to her picture with a blush on her face as well.

"What? Oh yeah! I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold." He explained before turning to the front.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie questioned from between his Grandpa Joe and Erica who finished her [picture](https://em.wattpad.com/24dadc948bbced9d50f16d5af198cb652dd56646/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e336d6753394351796a2d7535413d3d2d3431373932313735382e313465633961393737343065623834373538323735373139383037352e6a7067) quickly put her journal away

Turning back around with a twist, Mr. Wonka smiled mysteriously at the boy "all in good time, " "Now." He started walking with his cane and suddenly, Violet hugged Mr. Wonka who gasped in surprise and disgust at being touched, for he did not like to be touched.

Violet unlatched herself from him much to his relief "Mr. Wonka. I'm Violet Beauregarde" she introduced herself whilst chewing a piece of gum awfully loud.

"Oh.." he said in distaste. "I don't care"

"Well you should care, because I'm the girl who's going to win the special prize at the end." She confidently stated, popping a bubble with her gum.

"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key." was all he replied probably trying to stop the conversation he walked on while Violet looked back at her mother's approval and felt giddy, she practically lived to make her mother proud

Mr. Wonka barely took another step before Veruca leaped in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks and giving him a little fright.

Erica couldn't help the small chuckle escaping her causing Mr. Wonka to glance at her and grin slightly.

Veruca did a small curtsy for him "Hello sir, I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir." she smiled sweetly putting her puppy dog acted on probably trying to become Mr. Wonka's favorite

Mr. Wonka wondered if he would ever get to show them the factory at all.

"Funny I always thought that a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Ha!" he said making The smile on young Veruca's face disappeared, replaced with a glare. Erica burst into a fit of giggles, quickly covering her mouth to silence herself. Mr. Wonka noticed and glanced back at her, throwing wink and a dazzling smile. She grinned beneath her hand, and attempted to regain her polite composure.

She felt a tug on her dress making her break eye contact with Mr. Wonka and look down at Charlie.

"What is it little buddy?" Erica asked whispering wanting to know if something was wrong

"Erica do you have a crush on Mr. Wonka?" he whispered back loud enough for only Erica to hear looking her in the eyes

"Uh why do you ask?" Erica whispered softer not wanting Mr. Wonka to hear while trying to keep her face from turning red but she guess she couldn't as Charlie's grandpa Joe teased her as he said "Your blushing and you both couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

"I've only just meet him you guys I don't know what to think okay" she whispered.

"Okay" Charlie said looking at his grandpa in defeat.

Before Mr. Wonka could even take another step, Augustus planted himself in front of the chocolatier, blocking Veruca's view.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate." The boy proclaimed with a huge piece of chocolate in his mouth.. The sight was  certainly unsettling to see.

Mr. Wonka widened his eyes, concealing his disgust with a falsely-sweet smile, and nodded. The sarcasm was clear in his voice this time. "I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common."

And before he took another step, he turned on his heel, looking at Mike. "You... you're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system."

He then turns to Charlie, a boy he felt had potential. "And you well  you're just lucky to be here, aren't you. And the rest of you must be their P-P-Hmm" Mr Wonka fumbled at the end.

"Parents" Mr. Salt helped out

"Yea! That, moms and dads!" He smiled.

"Dad?" He mumbled having a sudden memory of his father. "Papa?" Mr. Wonka cleared his throat and smiled at the guests again before suddenly realizing that the beautiful girl is probably married if she's here with her son, who seems to be Charlie. He wanted to ask the beautiful girl but it was like the boy she was with read his mind as he spoke.

"Well she's my best friend actually, I asked her to come tag a long on the tour with me and my grandpa" Charlie said as Erica ruffled his hair with a smile. As soon as those words left Charlie's mouth Mr. Wonka looked really relieved. Erica could tell you now this is just getting weird.

 

"Good" he said wait why is it good Erica was going to ask him but he jut headed down the hall wanting everyone to follow him

(Short Mr. Wonka's POV)

'Good?' I thought. 'You idiot why in the world did you say that?' 'To tell you the truth thou I'm really surprised that girl doesn't have a family yet any man would want her I mean look at her she's just so.... I don't even have a word to describe her. I looked in her direction to see her laughing at something With her friend and his grandpa "her laugh is so pretty" I silently muttered dreamily at the beautiful lady then I mentally slapped my hand on my forehead in my head I forgot to asked the beautiful lady for her name If I find the courage all asked but until then I have to get over my nervousness first.

(Erica's POV)

We continued our stride down the hall. Behind me, I heard Mr. Teavee ask Mr. Salt, "Is it just me, or does Wonka seem a few quarters short of a buck?"

Mr. Salt then stated, "I'm sorry, I don't speak American."

I some how fought the urge to give them both a angry/disapproving look.

I watched as Charlie and his grandpa walked in front of me Augustus walked beside Charlie, "Would you like some chocolate?" he asked Charlie 'Wow that was nice of him maybe I have judged him too quick.' I thought

"Sure" Charlie smiled at the young boy

"Then you should have brought some." He replied nastily, taking a huge bite of his chocolate in front of poor Charlie in a way to taunt him making me grind my teeth together in anger that's not nice I was at my boiling point of my temper in a second nobody picks on my little buddy and gets away with it but I didn't to lose my temper in front of everyone so I took a few deep breaths. Then I thought 'Okay it's pay back time.' So I walked closer to Charlie, sticking my white boot cover leg slightly out so no one would see apart from Charlie and his grandpa I tripped Augustus he fell head first to the ground letting out a cry.

"Oh Augustus my child are you alright? Your always tripping over your feet" Mrs. Gloop asked fussing over her son.

"I'm fine mummy" He whined like a baby.

Me, and Charlie stood away from the group giggling quietly I heard another laugh come in the room I looked up to see Mr. Wonka with a smile on his lips he winked at me, causing me to blush bright red I guess he saw what I had done.

Veruca then walked up to Violet looks at her with a fake smile, "Let's be friends."

Violet agreed and appeased, "Best friends."

They looked forward and their fake smiles fell with there arms linked together. I knew that wasn't a real friendship at all because I have friends so I know what a friendship was.

Walking on I noticed the hallway was getting smaller and smaller making it a tight squeeze we finally came to a stop, "An important room this, After all. It is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked rudely and in boredom

Mr. Wonka looked at the boy and answered "That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside" giving a little giggle he bent over to unlock the tiny door at the bottom, straightening up he paused for a second trying to create a dramatic moment 'Ha! he's a man but a child at heart' Mr. Wonka looked at us all, smiling then pushed the doors open to reveal the most magnificent sight ever.

 


	10. Chapter 9: Chocolate Waterfall/Candy Room

(3rd Person POV)  
The room was covered in beautiful bright colors, the hills covered in lush green grass, multi - colored trees and some rather strange looking plants. However, it still looked amazing, looking around Erica took every single bit of detail in. Her jaw dropped as my gaze fell upon the most magnificent and what would have seemed a impossible sight. There right in the left hand corner of the room was chocolate waterfall 'Wow this must have took him ages to build' Erica thought.

Augustus became entranced at the scenery he dropped his chocolate bar.

"Now, do be careful my dear children. Don't lose your heads, don't get over excited. Just keep very calm" he said as he took in everyone's expressions, especially Erica's who was stunned into silence. He just hoped that meant she liked it.

  
"It's beautiful...." Charlie said looking at all the candy.

Mr. Wonka looked over "What?". Then he looked at Erica again who was still stunned with awe. When he looked down his face blushed a dark red her arms where crossed under her breast making them stand up a little. Erica's breast weren't to big but they where a pretty good size if he was going to have a nosebleed now would and wouldn't be the good time for it. Realizing where he was looking he looked away quickly with the blush still on his face before saying, "Ooh, yeah, it's very beautiful." Charlie and his grandpa Joe smiled looking between Mr. Wonka and Erica.

  
Everyone followed Mr. Wonka as he walked onto the bridge, right in front of the waterfall "Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. The waterfall is most important. It churns the chocolate, mixes it up. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. You can take that to the bank." He smugly stated and let the people go past him, his eyes following Erica as she walked past him. She smelt like morning glories and candy. He loved it.

Mr. Wonka called out, "People!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Those pipes--," continued Mr. Wonka pointing at the pips. "Suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah!" Mr. Wonka walked up the group.

"Do you like my meadow? Please have a blade of grass, please do. It's so delectable and so darn good looking!" Mr. Wonka said with a skip in his step.

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked curiously.

Mr. Wonka smiled toward Charlie before answering hiss question "Of course you can. Everything in this room is edible. Even I’m edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact frowned upon in most societies. Yeah." he says the last bit seriously. "Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot." moving his hands in a go away gesture.

Augustus quickly ran off unsurprisingly, while everyone else dispersed, except for Mr. Salt who gave Mr. Wonka an odd, suspicious look. Mr. Wonka stared at him with a steady, daring gaze, until Mr. Salt walk away to go find his daughter.

Mike was destroying a pumpkin that had a jelly-like filling inside. "Son." Mr. Teavee noticed and begged half-heartedly, "Please."

Mike looked at his dad incredulously, and scoffed, "Dad, he said, 'enjoy'." He continued destroying the pumpkin.

Charlie found a candy-apple tree, reaching for one of the red treats. Violet then raced up to the tree and plucked the very one that Charlie was going to grab.

Violet then stared at him snootily as she took out her gum, placing it behind her ear. "Why hold onto it? Why not just start a new piece?" Charlie asked her curiously

Violet replied rudely, "Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser, like you." As she took a bit of the apple and walked off.

Mrs. Gloop was picking chocolate bun buns off a tree and putting them into her purse.

Augustus cramming his face with all the candy he can fit into that large mouth of his.

Mrs. Beauregarde was picking red candy off a mushroom and eating as Mr. Salt walked over she gave him a bloody red smile.

Mr. Wonka was looking around when he caught a glimpse of Erica who was walking towards the gummy bear forest he place in the room. He started following Erica who was unaware that she was being followed.

(Erica's POV)

I walked to part of the room with the gummy bears on trees, but it more like a gummy bear forest to me. I wanted to eat one of the blue ones. The blue ones are my favorite I could eat blue ones all day long, But it was so beautiful I had to capture it on paper first. So I sat down on a chocolate bench that sat in the middle of the gummy bears trees took out my drawing journal and started drawing. I felt like I was being watched I looked over my shoulder, I didn't see anyone there. I shrugged my shoulders and continued drawing.

As I finished my picture I saw a little person wearing a red jumpsuit taking candy off a near by tree and putting it into a basket he was carrying. I wanted to draw him, but since I was taught manners I couldn't draw someone without there consent. As the little person got closer to me I used my hand to gain his attention, He looks at me before he walks over to me his basket in his hand looked at me with a ' **yes what is it** ' look. I was going to asked him could I draw him but then I hit me what if he doesn't speak English? Since I didn't know any other languages I asked him ' **could I please draw you in my journal to keep as a souvenir**?' by using my hands. I watched as he puts down his basket and bowed meaning a ' **yes you may** ' so I turned the page and started drawing him.

(Mr. Wonka's POV)

I followed the beautiful girl, I still haven't asked her for her name. I was just to nervous to ask, I mean any man who would have saw this girl would be nervous to if they tried talking to her. As I followed her I saw she walked into the gummy bear tree forest I had in the room, she was looking at one of the trees. I snuck up behind a tree and watched her from afar. I wonder why she wasn't eating any of the gummy bears, I soon got my answer as she sat down on the chocolate bench that stood in the middle of the forest took out her little book and started what looked like drawing. I couldn't make out what she was drawing, As I stood there and watched her. She stopped I saw she was fixing to look over her shoulder I turned around pressed my back against the tree with my cane standing straight. After a few moments I looked to see if I was caught so I poked my head out to see the girl was back drawing her in her book. 'Okay you idiot that was way to close you almost got caught stalking a girl who you don't even know.' I thought. 'What is wrong with me? Have I got what people call a crush no it was something more then that. I could already tell that little gum chewer's mother has a crush on me that much couldn't be denied. But this girl was different she didn't try to flirt with me or expose her breast like the blonde haired woman did. She was just your average girl that was taught with a lot discipline, she didn't fuss or act bratty like the other kids and there parents. She was just like that little boy and his grandpa she was a kind, curious, and a almost high spirited girl.'

 As I was came back to a sort of reality I noticed one of my little Oompa-Loompas taking some candy off a nearby tree, it is their job after all. I saw he was walking closer to the girl who used her hand to gain his attention. I hid fully behind the tree I was behind so I would almost get caught again as he walks over to the girl looks at her with a ' **yes what is it look** ' on his face. I manged to stay hidden as I watched the girl uses her hands to ask, ' **could I please draw you in my journal to keep as a souvenir**?" I watch as my Oompa-Loompas put his basket down and bowed her a ' **yes you may** ' bow. I watch as the girl turned a page in her book and began drawing. I looked at her in amazement she didn't know the Oompa-Loompas language and yet she manged to talked to this one by using her hands. I watch as the girl finishes her picture gets up from the bench walks over to the Oompa-Loompa. She held up her book with one of her hands and used the other one to ask, ' **What do you think**?' The Oompa-Loompa smiled and gave her two thumbs up meaning, ' **he liked it**.' I watch as the girl did a curtsy meaning, ' **Thank You**.' The Oompa-Loompa bowed again meaning, ' **your welcome**.' He picks up his basket and walks away.

I some how finally found the courage to talk to the girl so I walked over to the girl.  
(3rd Person POV)

Erica had sat back down on the bench and was now drawing the [chocolate water fall that was in the room](https://em.wattpad.com/d546748fd42b7753202876c5c47aaaf48cf6b942/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f42454447646d39435155647464413d3d2d3431373932343939332e313465633961633330666662303935343333353733363631373132362e6a7067). She was so focused she didn't noticed that Mr. Wonka sat down next to her. "That's an excellent drawing." said Mr. Wonka as he looked at Erica's drawing. Erica jumped on the spot as she looked to see Mr. Wonka  smiling at her reaction. "Oh Mr. Wonka." said Erica with a blush on her face. "You startled me." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Mr. Wonka lied. To be honest he meant to scare her to see how she would react. "So you like to draw, huh?" asked Mr. Wonka. "I love to draw," Erica said. "I've been doing it ever since I was little." "It looks hard." said Mr. Wonka. "It was when I first started, but I got the hang as I kept drawing." Erica explained. "You make it look so easy." said Mr. Wonka. "Thank you." said Erica. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Mr. Wonka. "Sure go a head." answered Erica. "How come you haven't tried any of the deliciousness in here yet?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I would've had some blue gummy bears but they where just so beautiful I had to draw them first." answered Erica. "Then when I was finished I was going to eat some until that little person who I assumed was one of your workers came along and I wanted to draw him to keep as a souvenir." Erica explained. "Well that explains a lot." said Mr. Wonka. Just the Mr. Wonka remembered he still didn't know Erica's name. But before he could ask the voice of Veruca Salt called out, "Daddy, look over there. What is it? It's a little person. Over there, by the waterfall,"

"We should probably go join the others." said Mr. Wonka  as he got up. He held out his hand to Erica who grabbed it and got up. "Well talk more later." Mr. Wonka and Erica walked over to where Veruca and her father stood and wait for the rest of the group.

  
Mrs. Beauregarde looked over, her expression that of bewilderment. "There's two of them."

"There's more than two" Mr. Teavee observed quietly in awe on the other side of Mr. Wonka.

More and more Oompa-Loompas appeared, much to Everyone's pleasure/displeasure, and seemed to be doing maintenance work on the trees.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked in her German accent looking up at Mr. Wonka, asking curiously while clutching her purse that was full of stolen candy.

Mr. Wonka gave no answer, observing the little men peacefully, content bliss coloring his features and mood.

"Who are they?" Charlie questioned, looking up at the smiling Mr. Wonka.

"Are they real people?" Mike Teavee then discriminated in a bored voice.

Mr. Wonka snapped out of his silence and looked down, unimpressed with the boy, "Of course they're real people, they're Oompa-Loompas." he explained with admiration. Seems he had a soft spot for the little men.

He smiled proudly at his workers. Mr. Salt must've wondered if he heard him right, because he repeated the name, "'Oompa-Loompas'?"

"Imported, direct from Loompaland." Mr. Wonka said.

"There's no such place" Mr. Teavee said denied arrogantly, brushing off Mr. Wonka as if he were a child.

Mr. Wonka's smile fell, and he looked over his shoulder in irritation. "What?" he said in a stern voice

"Mr. Wonka, I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you that-"

"Well then you'll know all about it and what a terrible place it is" the two had a stare off and that is until angelic voice of Erica broke it off.

"How terrible was it?" asked Erica looking at Mr. Wonka. "If you don't mind me asking."

Mr. Wonka smiled at Erica her face and eyes full of Curiosity. With that, Mr. Wonka found it being the perfect opportunity to tell the story of how he discovered the formerly unknown Oompa-Loompas, and how they joined him with the desire of having many cocoa beans in return for working at his factory.

  
"The whole place is nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world: Hornswagglers and snozwangers and those terrible, wicked wangdoodles." He paused.

  
"I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavors for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa-Loompas. They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below. The Oompa-Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars which tasted revolting. The Oompa-Loompas kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better: red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree-- all of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. But the food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made," Mr. Wonka continued on with his story, "So I told the chief..." He went on to say, "Come live in my factory, you can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!"

  
He went on to say, and they in turn agreed to the generous offer, and came to live with Willy Wonka in the Factory. "They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you though, they are rather...mischievous...always making jokes." He giggled at the end as if he had plenty of stories about the pranks they might've pulled.

  
Mr. Wonka saw that Erica had zoned out of their discussion and waved to the Oompa-Loompas who where working close to the group in return, they smiled and waved back.

  
"They seem to have really taken a liking to you." Mr. Wonka popped up behind her.

  
Erica gasped at the sudden appearance only causing another grin to escape the man. Erica looked at Mr. Wonka an asked, "Are you sure there mischievous, they seem more like children that where taught with discipline and manners?" "You should see them when no one's around." Mr. Wonka said with a laugh.

Mrs. Gloop then yelled loudly in the opposite direction, looking across the river, where her son was cupping his hands and lapping up the chocolate from the river. "Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing to do!"

Augustus ignored her demand. Everyone all turned and saw Augustus eating the chocolate out of the river with his bare hands. Erica cringed, disgusted by the horrible ravenous sight, and looked up at Mr. Wonka. He, too, was disturbed, but a dark resentment was glistening in his eyes. "Hey, little boy." He walked up to the edge of the river, raising his hand in hopes to get the boy's attention as everyone followed him. He kept his voice calm as he warned, "My chocolate must be untouched by human hands."

Just then, Augustus fell in to river. Mr. Teavee and Mrs. Gloop gasped as Mr. Wonka shut his eyes and turned away, sighing in utter frustration. He pursed his lips then looked back at the boy coolly and remained emotionless, apart from the bitter demeanor his shoulders now held.

He'll drown!" Mrs. Gloop tugged on Mr. Wonka's arm, begging in desperation, "He can't swim! Save him!"

Mr. Wonka, looked up to see the pipe making its way over. A smile tugged at his lips darkly. He was pleased with what's about to happen, glancing at the boy with the barely noticeable smile resting on his face.

"Augustus! No!" Mrs. Gloop continued to shout in horror, mortified "Augustus!" The pipe plunged into the chocolate river, sucking up the chocolate, forming a whirlpool.

"Augustus! Watch out!" Mrs. Gloop wailed to her son.

Augustus got pulled into the current of the whirlpool and was sucked under, reappearing in the transparent pipe, getting blasted through at a rapid speed.

"There he goes." Violet said in an emotionless tone as she chewed her gum while watching Augustus shot up the pipe.

Mrs. Gloop fretted, frantic, "Call the fire brigade!"

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough..." Mrs Beauregarde said in slight horror and amazement.

"It isn't big enough." Charlie pointed out. "He's slowing down." Erica looked to see her little buddy was right Augustus was starting to slow down.

Mike said bluntly, "He's gonna stick."

Mr. Teavee clarified, "I think he has."  
Augustus came to a complete stop with the chocolate surrounded his body. They all watched as Augustus grunted and tried to get his arms free.  
Mr. Salt noted, "He's blocked the whole pipe."

Suddenly a subtle, catchy beat made itself present to the groups ears. Everyone glanced around to find the source of the oncoming rhythm. Charlie pointed over to Mr. Wonka's workers. "Look. The Oompa-Loompas."

They appeared to be working together in a tune, to a rhythm. Some looked at each other while nodding their heads in like they where doing a nodding dance. Mike yelled at the Oompa-Loompas, "Back off you little freaks!"

Veruca asked curiously, "What are they doing?"

Mr. Wonka then smiled minutely, honored, and said, "Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." The Oompa-Loompas put down/climbed off there tools before running to there positions.

Everyone then noticed just how many Oompa-Loompas there were as they spread about the entire room! Erica started to sway her hips dancing to the song she didn't notice Mr. Wonka saw this before he joined her.

" **Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop**  
**The great big greedy nincompoop**  
**Augustus Gloop**  
**So big and vile**  
**So greedy, foul, and infantile**  
**"Come on," we cry**  
**"The time is right"**  
**To send him shooting up the pipe**

An Oompa-Loompa was looking at the group we'll singing which caused everyone to look at him.  
**But don't, dear children, be alarmed**

Then two Oompa-Loompas came out of now where behind him we'll singing with him.  
**Augustus Gloop will not be harmed**  
**Augustus Gloop will not be harmed**

Erica looked up at the boy in the pipe, and saw him struggling against the tube. Some Oompa-Loompas dove into the chocolate river and did a swimming number around the pipe. Erica chuckled at that, and Mr. Wonka flashed her a delighted smile. Since the Oompa-Loompas worked for Mr. Wonka they had a pass to jump in the river  
**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**  
**Although of course**  
**We must admit**  
**He will be altered quite a bit**  
**Slowly wheels go round and round**  
**And cogs begin to grind and pound**  
**Well boil him for a minute more**  
**Until we're absolutely sure**  
**Then out he comes**  
**By God by grace**  
**A miracle**  
**Has taken place**  
**A miracle**  
**Has taken place**  
**This greedy brute**  
**This Louse's ear**  
**Is loved by people everywhere**  
**For who can hate**  
**Or bear a grudge**  
**Against a luscious square of fudge?"**

As the last note was being held out, the pipe started spraying the chocolate, releasing the pressure that Augustus caused. He then shot up the pipe at light-speed and disappeared into the chocolate's shipping container. Even though she was dancing to the song Erica started worrying that Augustus would drown in there, hoping there is enough air for him to at least breathe. The pipe began to travel away, along with the Oompa-Loompas who ran off to return to work.

"Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Mr. Wonka praised them, as he and Erica clapped joyfully.

Mr. Salt contradicted, "I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed."

Mr. Wonka's smile fell away, and he rolled his eyes. His expression was replaced with disbelief and disappointment.

"Like they knew it was gonna happen," Mike agreed with Mr. Salt saying skeptically as he looked at the pip.

"Oh poppycock," Mr. Wonka replied, flashing Mike a glare as he walked away but smiled as he tipped his hat at Erica who blushed not knowing why he did that.

Mrs. Gloop followed Mr. Wonka asking more questions about her son. "Where is my son!?! Where does that pipe go to!?!"

"That pipe, Mr. Wonka replied as he pointed at the pip that was moving away, "It just happens to go to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry-coated chocolate fudge." He finished with a small laugh, his lips pressed together in an innocent smile.

Mrs. Gloop cried in horror. "Then he will be made into strawberry-coated chocolate-flavored fudge! They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world!"

Mr. Wonka grimaced. "No, I wouldn't allow it," he said simply. "The taste would be terrible! Can you imagine Augustus-flavored, chocolate-coated Gloop? Ew. No one would buy it." Mrs. Gloop's soon had a angry/affined look on her face as she look at the chocolatier.

After making an indistinct sound from his mouth, an Oompa-Loompa approached in front of Mr. Wonka. Erica saw it was the Oompa-Loompa she encountered earlier she then waved at him. The Oompa-Loompa looked at Erica with a smile and bowed her a ' **nice to see you again** ' bow. Mr. Wonka smiled at this before he crouched down to the Oompa-Loompa and spoke, "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room, Kay? Help her find her son. Take a long stick, and start poking around in the mixing barrel. 'Kay?"

The both of them crossed their arms over their chest and the Oompa-Loompa put his hands by his sides and bowed in understanding, the Oompa-Loompa walked up to Mrs. Gloop and grabbed her by the skirt and tugged on it meaning to follow him she looked at Mr. Wonka who nodded his head for her to follow the Oompa-Loompa and they walked off towards the fudge room.

Erica glanced over to the paranoid Mrs. Gloop and Oompa-Loompa as they walked off. "It's awfully rude to stare, you know."

She spun around, her cheeks flushing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Erica was put to silence when one of Mr. Wonka's gloved fingers pressed against her mouth gently.

"There's no need to apologize," Mr. Wonka interrupted, his voice trailing off as his lavender gaze melted into hers. His eyes filled with concern once he noticed her cheeks becoming as white as frosting. "You don't look so well." He gently plucked a peculiar-looking apple off of a nearby tree, removing his other hand from her mouth so she could taste it. "Try this. You'll feel much better, I'm sure of it."

Erica reached out to grab the apple from his perched hands, as took a bit. As Erica took a bit, her face became shocked when she felt the juice go into her mouth. Mr. Wonka saw the shock look on her face, "Is it okay?" he asked thinking she didn't like the apple. "Okay!" exclaimed Erica. "It's better then okay it remind me of the Carmel apples my mom used to make, but better." Mr. Wonka had a shock look on his face but smiled as how happy she was. "Well I'm glade you liked it." he says with a smile. The two kept staring at each until the group started chatting once again.  
"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.  
"Huh?" Mr Wonka asked as he looked at the boy.

"Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa-Loompa song, unless they-"  
Mr. Wonka cut him off. "Improvisation is just a parlor trick. Anyone can do it." He spun around to face Violet and poked her with his cane. "You, little girl. Say something. Anything."

"Chewing gum," Violet replied between a few obnoxious smacks of her gum.

Mr. Wonka thought for a moment. "Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." He turned to Charlie. "See? Exactly the same."

"No it isn't," Mike snapped.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble," Mr. Wonka muttered, loud enough for anyone to hear. "Because I can't understand a word you're saying." With that, he put on a smile. "Now, on with the tour."

Mr. Wonka gave yet another glance at Erica, before turning his heels and marching onward.

Charlie looked up at Erica, He tugged her dress. She glanced down. "What is it, Charlie?"  
"Were the Oompa-Loompas really joking, Erica?" he asked  
Erica chuckled, placing a hand on her friends smoothed hair. "Of course they were joking: That boy will be fine!"  
Charlie nodded slowly trusting his new friend, "Hey when we leave the factory all teach you how to draw like I can as I promised." Erica said.

Charlie smiled remembering that he and Erica still haven't started his drawing listens yet do to them being here. He was beyond exciting because now that he got to meet his idol he will get to draw him. A picture that will look just like him, but when Charlie looked forward Erica look at grandpa Joe who had the same expression on in his face saying, 'I hope I'm/your right.'

 


	11. Chapter 10: Boat Ride/The Inventing Room

(Erica's POV)

We make it to the chocolate river, it smelt so delicious. Then suddenly a pink sea horse boat appears with a bunch of Oompa-Loompas rowers in blue. As they arrive they started laughing and the drum slowed down to a complete stop. 'That looks like it's made of rock candy or something.' I thought looking at the boat.

"Whats so funny?" Violet asked with a bit of attitude as she chewed her gum.

"I think its from all those dog-gone cocoa beans. Hey, by the way did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphin's? Gives one the feeling of being in love." Mr. Wonka smiles and looks at me from the corner of his eye and then smiled more when he saw the deep red blush on my face.

Mrs. Beauregarde looked at Mr. Wonka with flirty eyes and breathy voice, "You don't say..".

I secretly gave her the alligator eye out of jealousy. As Mr. Wonka's focus shifted from mine to hers, an uneasy, awkward feeling sweeping across his demeanor. He swallowed, looked at the boat.

"All aboard" Mr. Wonka said nervously and we all got in. I safely got in and sat next to Charlie who sat next to his Grandpa Joe, in the back. Mr. Wonka sat next to me, "On ward" with a forward hand motion, causing the boat to move. He pick up some chocolate from the ladle.

"Here give that boy some of this. It'll do him good, he looks starved to death". I frowned slightly because its kinda true, Charlie and his family barely can afford food, Mr. Wonka noticed and I handed the ladle to Charlie.

"It's great." said Charlie as he gave the rest to his grandpa.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall." Mr. Wonka said.

He then, pointing a finger in the air knowingly, raised voice for all to hear. "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. Oh, by the way, no other factory in the world m—"

He was cut off by Veruca, "You already said that".

Mr. Wonka's content mood was replaced with a saddened, annoyed one. He lowered his hand, his fingers making his gloves squeak again.

Everyone continued to stare at him. I noticed that he grew uneasy with all of their stares on him. But he seemed to regain confidence.

He leaned back a little, raised his head cockily, and said, rather randomly with a smirk, "You're all quite short, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, we're children." Violet sassed while chewing her gum.

He straightened himself back up, "Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." He continued.

  
"You were once." Mike corrected.

  
"Was Not!" Mr. Wonka protested once more. I gave out a silent laugh with a smile.

  
"Know why?" He continued, "Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." Mr. Wonka finished with a smirk and haughty giggle.

  
Violet, Mike, and Veruca rolled their eyes before looking back in front of them, but I couldn't help but smile.

Charlie had asked him a question, " Do you remember what it was like being a kid?"

"Oh boy, do I! Do I?" Mr. Wonka mumbled

I waved a hand over his eyes he didn't even move oh yeah he's having a flashback. A few minutes Charlie turned to get Mr. Wonka's attention only to see he hasn't come out of his flashback so I decided to bring him back by scaring him.

"Mr. Wonka we need you to come back now" I breath slowly at his ear hoping to get a reaction and I did as he jumped on the spot, looking at me I saw a faint hint of red on his cheeks.

"Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka! Were headed for a tunnel!" Charlie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Full speed ahead!" Mr. Wonka yelled to the Oompa-Loompas, to go faster.

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet asked Mr. Wonka, gesturing to the Oompa-Loompas.

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going," he murmured mysteriously, his face void of emotion again. He called to the workers, "Switch on the lights!"

The lights flickered on just as the boat was going over a huge hole and fell, cruising down with great speed it was like the Oompa-Loompas had lost control of the boat, I started to get scared when I was a little girl I rode my first roller-coaster I really didn't enjoy. I had a small Flashback to that time which caused me to get even more scared so I grabbed Mr. Wonka's arm and held on for dear life.

(3rd person POV)

Mr. Wonka looked down at Erica he could tell she was really scared so he scrummed his arm that Erica was holding out of her grip and wrapped it around her shoulder and put Erica's head into his chest to try and calm her down. The boat made sharp turns and spins until the chocolate rapids slowed down. Erica looked up to see that the boat slowed down and she realize that Mr. Wonka was holding her she turned her head away and blushed embarrassed which caused Mr. Wonka to smile along with Charlie and his grandpa. Then Mr. Wonka turned back to the group, "People, keep an eye out. We're passing some very important rooms here" he informed.

They started to pass rooms like Clotted Cream, Coffee Cream and Hair Cream.

Mrs. Beauregarde turned around to see Mr. Wonka holding a embarrassed Erica which made her a little angry then asked in her famous flirtatious tone, "What do you use hair cream for?"

Mr. Wonka, who was looking at the rooms in minute pride, smiled falsely at her he let go of Erica and gently pushed his bob up.

"To lock in moisture," he stated and laughed a single, little laugh. Erica giggled at his playful mood, and he smiled wider at her, when she wasn't looking Mr. Wonka put his arm around her shoulders again. Mrs. Beauregarde's smile fell, being replaced with a rather weirded-out look along with a bit of jealousy as Mr. Wonka put his arm back around Erica.

They then flooded passed a room with an open window. Inside were a couple of Oompa-Loompas whipping a cow, "Whipped cream" Charlie smiled and Mr. Wonka nodded with a smile and a laugh, "Precisely".

Veruca announced obnoxiously, "That doesn't make sense."

Mr. Wonka faced her, his grin immediately dripping and oozing with sass.  
"For your information, little girl... whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that," he finished, his false grin falling away and being replaced with an annoyed frown.

Veruca then turned around with a scowl on her face. Erica decided to some drawing while she wasn't doing anything so she took out her journal and started drawing the part where Augustus got stuck into the pip with all of us including his mother watching him.

When there was a little bit of light so everyone could see a little, Charlie looked to see Erica drawing before tugging his Grandpa Joe's shirt, "Look Grandpa Joe she can draw people to." Mr. Wonka and Charlie's grandpa Joe looked to see what Charlie was talking about to see Erica [drawing the background behind everyone](https://em.wattpad.com/6601e20a89b8fb9776bf5ab11802a259defcd73f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4c7770333969316946656c4e42673d3d2d3431373932373632392e313465633962306635393533326638383437333335353935333833322e6a7067). "Your right Charlie she can." said His grandpa Joe. Mr. Wonka looked at the picture in amazement. He saw that she drew, Augustus stuck in the pip with the chocolate on one page, his mother in panic, the Salts, the Beauregards, the Teavees, the Buckets, herself, and him in all in good detail on the other. "That's why I want to draw like she can." said Charlie. "After we leave the factory all teach you how to draw" said Erica looking at him before turning to Mr. Wonka. "I could teach you to if you want." Mr. Wonka blushed before looking away, "Maybe you could." "I mean I'm living with Flo on the right in front of the factory so we won't have far to walk." Said Erica. Mr. Wonka looked at Erica she lived right in front of his factory why didn't he notice her before she came in here. He was probably to busy to notice which he regretted from seeing this stunning girl next to him.

(Erica's POV)

I finished my picture quickly when I saw we where going to go on another chocolate ride I quickly without thinking I my head back into Mr. Wonka's chest as we lurched forward and took a sharp turn to the left, the boat picking up in speed again. The Oompa-Loompas somehow steered us safely through the pillars in the tunnel.

The boat drifted to the left, continuing to race down the rapid current. I keep my head in place in Mr. Wonka's chest as the boat reaching such a speed.

Eventually, the boat slowed down again, once we reached another large room, with many more vaults. I looked up again to see we slowed down and I sat up right when I saw the chocolatier looking at me and was embarrassed again.

"Stop the boat!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed excitedly. "I want to show you guys something." He continued.

The boat pulled up to a vault called, 'THE INVENTING ROOM.'

This sounded interesting.

  
We climbed out of the boat as Mr. Wonka opens the door to let us in, I looked around at the entire room. It was amazing! The entire room was filled with hundreds maybe thousands of bottles of flasks and many big tubs full of many colored liquids. All of which had with a steam or bubbles floating from them. Around the room were also many inventions and cool machines.

  
All of the Oompa-Loompas were wearing black suits with rainbow swirled goggles were looking at all of them, writing notes, testing stuff out, or even swimming inside tubs.

"Impressive." I say astonished as I looked at all the machines.

Everyone followed Mr. Wonka until he stopped and turned to face everyone.

  
"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory." He explained. "Now everyone, enjoy yourselves." He encouraged, "But just don't touch anything. Kay?" He continued. "Go on, go on. Scoot! Scoot!" He shooed everyone.

  
All the children ran off with there guardians following them, except Charlie and his grandpa Joe rushed to find something or someone they could bother.

  
Charlie, his grandpa Joe and I slowly walked around admiring all the machines. Charlie was very quiet until he decided to say something,

  
"I think someone likes you." Charlie whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

  
I looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

  
"You'll find out soon enough, Erica."  said grandpa Joe with a smirk as he and Charlie slowly walked off after noticing Mr. Wonka was behind me.

  
'Hmm.' I thought to myself, 'What in the world could they be talking about?' I shrugged as I continued walking

 

I then stopped and looked at a machine that had blue liquid inside, as I watched the bubbles float around, an that no one ever thought of started to pop into my brain. To me it seemed like a good idea considering that the holiday that I was thinking about was just around the corner.

"I wonder if that could work" I asked myself while in thought as I pushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"If what could work?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around startled by the sudden sound. To see Mr. Wonka looking at me I blushed as he smiled at me. I started to blush more realizing I had been talking to myself again. That was a thing I would do sometimes, when no one was around I would talk to myself and I would get embarrassed if anyone heard me.

I looked at him and said, "You must really like sneaking up on people." "I do find it funny to scare people sometimes." he answered honestly. "So what where you saying?"

"Oh no it's nothing really, it kind of sounds silly." I told him with a giggle, slightly embarrassed over the situation.

He stepped up closer to me, looking deep into my eyes. "I'd really like to know...Erica." He said.

'Wait how did he know my name?' I thought as my heart started pounding the closer he got to me, I stared into his violet eyes, he must've heard my name when grandpa Joe said it. I smiled as I asked as my blush darkened, "How do you know my name?"

Mr. Wonka smiled when he saw my expression, "Well, Erica...I heard your friends grandpa mention you by it." He stepped a little closer. "It's a very beautiful name." He paused, "It suits you." He finished with a smile. "Now tell me what is it you where saying?"

"Okay," I said facing the machine again as I blushed, he got closer behind me, I could tell he was smiling, I could also feel him breathing on my neck. It made me shudder luckily he didn't notice I looked down embarrassed as I explained my idea.

"Well, it's just that men would give there wife or girlfriend chocolate or roses or even both for there anniversary or for Valentine's Day so I thought why not make a candy that looks like a rose that could be any color that real roses are that smells like a rose but tasted like your chocolate that doesn't melt in the sun or in the warm heat but in there mouths." I explain, that idea sounded stupid now that I said it out loud. "I just thought it was a good idea considering Valentine's Day is a couple of days away."

"Hmm." He said, I then turned around to seem him deep in thought. Suddenly, he was back and smiled at me.

"I bet that could work!" He snapped his fingers. "That's a really good idea." He complimented.

I was a little shock that he liked my Idea that I probably didn't notice The blush on my face that probably made me look like a tomato.

After a few seconds of silence he continued,

  
"So Erica would you like me to show you some of my machines?" He offered.

I blush at the thought of being alone with him I blush out of embarrassment and nodded my head cause I couldn't find my words, he then offered his arm. I smiled with a blush on my face and took it. What I didn't realize is that an Oompa-Loompa had just written down my idea before he went to some other Oompa-Loompas to start making the roses. As Mr. Wonka showed me some of his machines and while explaining one, was cut off by Violet.

(3rd Person POV)

  
"Hey, Mr. Wonka, what's This?" Violet asked yelling over at Mr. Wonka and Erica.

  
Mr. Wonka and Erica then turned around to see her, Mike, and Mr. Teavee looking in the widows a big tub full of blue liquid with a Oompa-Loompa wearing a scuba diving suit was swimming inside it.

"Oh! Let me show you!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed as he walked over with a arm around Erica's shoulder he let's go as an Oompa-Loompa popped out of the colored water holding out a red ball.

"Thank you." Mr. Wonka said as he grabbed the ball. Erica waved with her right hand at the Oompa-Loompa who nodded his head ' **hello** ' before going back into the water.

  
"These are Everlasting Gobstoppers! They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year, and it'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" He laughed.

  
"It's like gum." Violet commented.

Erica face-palmed like Hiro did on that Big Hero Six commercial when he was trying to teach Baymax how to tie a balloon into a dog and shook her head sideways.

* * *

Quick paused if you want to see what I mean when Erica does the Hrio face-palmed go to YouTube and search Baymax vs Balloon and watch the video you'll see what I mean. Now back to the story.

* * *

"No." Mr. Wonka clarified sounding slightly annoyed. "Gum is for chewing. And if you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off." He paused as he started to look at the ball, "They sure do taste terrific!" He then continued on walking with everyone following closely behind.

He then took us to a table full of flasks and such.

  
"And this is hair toffee! You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour, a brand-new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache and a beard!" He exclaimed.

  
"Who wants a beard?" asked Mike very rudely. 'Does he have to sound like a jerk every-time he says something?' Erica asked herself getting annouyed be his bratty attitude.

  
"Well, beatniks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. You know all those hip, jazzy, super cool, neat, keen and groovy cats." Mr. Wonka said like a a hippy. 'Oh my, I don't think he's realized how much has changed since the 70's' Erica giggled a bit at his next saying, " It's in the fridge, daddy-o.  Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could, slide me some skin, soul brother." He reached out his hand to Mike but took it right back and it took almost all Erica had to not laugh.

  
With no response but a lean back from Mike, Mr. Wonka took a step back and continued talking. Erica smiled at his quirkiness, others thought it odd, but she found it rather-cute.

  
"Unfortunately the mixture isn't quite right yet, cause' an Oompa-Loompa tried some yesterday, and well, he..." And if timing wasn't bad enough an Oompa-Loompa came walking in, full of hair that covered his entire body with extra hair dragging behind and in front of him.  
"How are you today?" Mr. Wonka asked.  
The Oompa-Loompa put both his thumbs up.  
"You look great." He laughed nervously, the Oompa-Loompa then walked off.

  
Mr. Wonka then turned to a machine and then looked to the group with an excited expression on his face. He let Erica stand next to him much to Mrs. Beauregarde's jealous looked.

  
"Watch this." He said before he pulled a lever. Just then, alarms started to sound. And liquids started to bubble inside. Mr. Wonka then smiled as he ran past the group to another machine. A thin, metallic arm then flicked out of the machine, distributing a piece of gum.

  
"You mean that's it?" Mike asked rudely, sounding almost unimpressed.

  
"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Mr. Wonka asked simultaneously.

  
"It's gum." Violet pointed out still chewing her current piece.

  
"Yeah. It's the stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." He giggled.

  
Mr. Salt started to look confused, "Why would anyone want that?" He asked.

  
"Uh..... uh..." he began to become nervous and pulled out his flash cards and looked at them finding the one, "it will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum, and that is all you will ever need breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie." He finished smiling.

Grandpa Joe looked at him and said astonished, "It sounds great!"

  
"It sounds weird." Veruca commented, causing Mr. Wonka's smile to turn to a frown.

  
"It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet pointed out as she spit out her current gum and stuck it behind her ear.

'That's disgusting.' Erica thought watching her put her gum behind her ear.

  
"I-I'd rather you didn't! There's still one of two things that are a little..." Mr. Wonka tried to explain before Violet cut him off.

  
"I'm the world record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." The little blonde, brat boasted. She then stuck the gum inside her mouth and started to chew.

  
"How is it, honey?" Her mom asked.  
"It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!" Violet exclaimed.  
"Yeah, spit it out." Mr. Wonka continued to caution with a nervous smile.  
"Young lady, I think you better.." then Grandpa Joe was cut off by Violet.  
"It's changing! Roast beef with baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" She continued to describe.  
Mr. Wonka started to grow a vivid expression of concern, probably knowing what came next

"Keep chewing, kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Mrs. Beauregarde boasted.

  
Erica then noticed Veruca starting to glare, probably from not being the center of attention.

  
"Yeah. I'm just a little concerned about the..." Mr. Wonka warned before being cut off.  
"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" She cheered cutting Mr. Wonka off.  
"That part." Mr. Wonka finished.  
"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asked staring at Violet's nose. Everyone leaned in to look at the abnormal change.

 

"Oh no." Says Erica. 'This is not gonna end well.'

  
"It's turning blue!" Mr. Salt pointed out.  
"Your whole nose has gone purple!" Mrs. Beauregarde exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Violet asked as she brought a hand up to her nose she started to feel the color change of her nose.

**Go to this[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN4ktADWK28):**

"Violet! You're turning Violet!" Her mother yelled, as she and her mother turned to Mr. Wonka, "What's happening?"

  
"Well, I told you I hadn't got it right....'Cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Mr. Wonka rambled as he quickly ducked behind the gum machine he then reach his hand up over the chest part of Erica's dress which caused him to touch her bra, and Erica let out a yelp as he pulled her down. Everyone started backing away as Violet turned blue.

  
"Mother, whats happening to me?" Violet asked kinda panicking as she watched her body turned blue. Then her body started to swell up. Some of the Oompa-Loompas that where not that far from the group started backing away as Violet's body started swelling up.

"She swelling up!" Grandpa Joe said in shock.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie added after his grandpa

  
Mr. Wonka then slowly rose up from behind the machine, with Erica in his arms. Mr. Wonka then covered her eyes and they slowly got back down as Violet grew larger and larger.

  
After she finished swelling up and was now the size of a giant blueberry Mr. Wonka then crawled over to Mrs. Beauregarde, slowly rising up behind her,  
"I've tried it on, like, 20 Oompa-Loompas, and each one ended up as a blueberry... It's just weird." He explained with a laugh.

  
"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" Mrs. Beauregarde announced haughtily in clear dismay.

Erica walked closer to them both, crossing her arms in complete anger. "Oh my god are you kidding me?" the young brunette asked as she looked at Ms. Beauregard angry, as She and Mr. Wonka looked at Erica with wide eyes. "Need I remind that just you encouraged your only daughter to chew that gum without thinking she could of gotten oh I don't know either really sick or a fatal injury? And your biggest worry is if she can compete? "Wow. That's not just sad but it's bad parenting."

  
She glared daggers at Erica, squinting her eyes in hatred. "You watch your mouth, slut. I wonder what your parents would think of you now, you pathetic excuse."

  
Erica stood there in shock, She was stunned she didn't now what to say. She then said something as tears started forming at the bottom of her eyes, "My parents aren't bad parents." Then as she put her hands over her eyes to hid the tears that started to roll down her cheeks she started running away from the group to hide and cry alone.

  
Veruca appreciated Erica's outburst and sought to rile up the woman further.  
"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca added with a smirk.

  
Mr. Wonka laughed a little but stopped smiling as when the older woman gave him a look of sheer terror. Everyone began hearing the machines making an odd rhythm, making a little hip-hop beat. They then noticed Oompa-Loompas gathering around, and everyone started to hear a beat and smiled at Mr. Wonka, knowing what was coming. All of the Oompa-Loompas come out of the smoke for a dramatic effect. Just as they started to sing, Mr. Wonka started to dance in rhythm with beat, nodding his head to the tune.

 **(Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa!)**  
Work!  
(Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa!)  
Work!  
(Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa!)  
Yeah! (yeah)  
Work! (yeah)

 **Listen close, and listen hard  
The tale of Violet Beauregarde.  
The gentle girl she sees no wrong  
In chewing, chewing  
Chewing, chewing**  
**Chewing, chewing all day long**  
Chewing, chewing all day long

The Oompa-Loompas started dancing on the platforms that hung over everything including the group as Mr. Wonka danced while wiggling his arms in an ocean-wave pattern, grinning.  
**Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long**

 **Yeah!**  
**(Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa!)**  
(Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa!)  
Yeah!

Four Oompa-Loompa's started to push Violet's body as Three Oompa-Loompas jumped off a platform onto Violet's swelled body.  
**She goes on chewing till at last  
Her chewing muscles grow so vast  
And from her face her giant chin  
Sticks out just like a violin**  
They then started to hop on top of Violet's giant body and walk to roll her on as other Oompa-Loompas pushed behind.  
**Chewing, chewing all day long.**  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Yeah!  
Yeah!

Quite a few Oompa-Loompas then performed a series of acrobats, which was quite impressive.  
**(Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa! Oompa-Loompa!)**  
**For years and years she chews away**

Violet was screaming as she was being rolled and pushed  
**Her jaws get stronger every day  
And with one great tremendous chew  
They bite the poor girl's tongue in two  
And that is why we try so hard  
To save Miss Violet Beauregarde**  
Then three Oompa-Loompas did back-flips as they jumped backwards off Violet's body. Before the pushed Violet's body.  
**Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.**  
*Fades out as the Oompa-Loompas walk off the platforms returning to work  
with **"(Chewing, chewing all day long)**  
(Chewing, chewing all day long)  
(Chewing, chewing all day long)  
(Chewing, chewing all day long)  
(Chewing, chewing all day long)  
(Chewing, chewing all day long)"

Then, the song slowly started to fade away as Mr. Wonka keep dancing in amazement at the musical talent.

Violet yelled out, "Mr. Wonka!" as the Oompa-Loompas pushed her swelled body up to the vault.

One of the Oompa-Loompas now stood in front of Mr. Wonka as he continued to dance only to stop when Mrs. Beauregarde was in front of him with a angry look on her face

Mr. Wonka then turn to the Oompa-Loompa in front of him.

"I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, Kay?" Mr. Wonka asked the Oompa-Loompa nicely and the Oompa-Loompa crossed his arms over his chest in understanding.

"The Juicing Room, what are they going to do to he there?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked scared.

"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her like a little pimple." Mrs. Beauregarde looked at Mr. Wonka with a 'angry shock look on her face' before he continued, "We got to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." Mr. Wonka says calmly.

"Oh." said Mrs. Beauregarde as she jogs over to her daughter. "Mother help me please!" yelled Violet as her mother helps the Oompa-Loompas push her through the tunnel and to the boat.

Mr. Wonka looks at the group and smiles, "Come on, let's boogie." He was about leave until Charlie stopped him by saying. "Mr. Wonka we can't leave without Erica she still hasn't come back yet." Mr. Wonka mentality faceplamed, He was having so much fun he forgot about his stunning Erica like an idiot. Then one of his Oompa-Loompas came up to him tugged on his coat. Mr. Wonka crouched down to hear what his worker wanted. He then got up again and asked, "Could you all wait right here for a moment all be right back." Mr. Wonka followed his little worker to the side of the room where he heard a female voice crying. The Oompa-Loompa lead Mr. Wonka to a side of a machine they both saw Erica sitting on the floor with her arms folded over her knees crying, "Thank you." said Mr. Wonka to his worker who bowed his head in a ' **your welcome** ' way before returning to work.

  
Mr. Wonka walked over to Erica and crouched down, "Hey," he says. "Are you alright?" Erica looked up at the Chocolatier, her eyes watering and shook her head meaning no she wasn't alright. Mr. Wonka sat there trying to think of away to make Erica fell better until she did something that shocked him. She hugged him in sadness which caused him to fall on his bottom with her on her knees. Mr. Wonka sat there in shock as he felt Erica shake as she cried. Mr. Wonka sighed putting his cane down and hugged her back and tried his best to calm her down. "It's all right nothing that woman said was true your not a slut and I'm sure your folks are wonderful people." he reassured her. "She's just a jealous brat just like her daughter." "And, I can see why she's jealous."

"Why?" Erica asked, as she looked up at the Chocolatier with confusion in her teary eyes.

"Well, you're a very beautiful girl," he whispered, touching her cheeks with both hands wiping the tears from her eyes.

  
"Thank you," Erica replied, as Mr. Wonka help her up before grabbing his cane.  
"Felling better?" Mr. Wonka asked putting hand threw Erica's brown caramel highlighted hair.  
Erica nods her head as they started walking back to the group.

As they got back to the group, Charlie and his grandpa saw Erica, "Erica are you alright?" asked Charlie worried. "I am now." said Erica looking at Mr. Wonka who smiled and blushed. "Okay." said Mr. Wonka which caused everyone to look at him. "As I was saying let's boogie."as he walk on.


	12. Chapter 11: Squirrel/Nut Sorting Room

(3rd person POV)

When Everyone left the Inventing Room, they found ourselves in a hallway going down in a circular motion. The walls were metal like and the floor was just a long red carpet that covered the whole way. As they walked in a rapid pace Mr. Wonka said, "Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see."

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked Mr. Wonka.

"Yeah?" He asked him not looking back.

"Why did you decide to let people in?"

"Well, so they could see the factory, of course." He said.

"But why now? And why only five?" Charlie asked then looked at Erica who still had the Chocolatier's arm around her shoulders before looking back at Mr. Wonka. "Were you looking for someone in specific?"

Mr. Wonka turned around an opened his mouth to answer but got cut off.

"What's the special prize, and who gets it?" Mike said glaring at Mr. Wonka.

"The best kind of prize is a surprise." Mr. Wonka said and gave a wide mouth fake laugh.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked moving next to Erica and Mr. Wonka looking up to him with fake innocence.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." He said. "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting." Then he crinkled his nose. "I have to agree with you there," Erica said. "I only use gum to get stuff out of my teeth then when I get whatever was in me teeth out I spit out my gum onto paper wrap it up and throw it away because I hate gum." Mr. Wonka smile at her, 'She hates gum as much as I do,' He thought. 'The more I learn about Erica the more perfect she is.'

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike asked Mr. Wonka rudely.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble. 'Cos it's kinda starting to bum me out." Mr. Wonka said turning away from Erica his smile falling.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked.

"No" he said as he stops walking, and let's of Erica then just looked into space. "Not again." Erica whispered putting one hand over her eyes side ways and my other arm over her stomach. After a few minutes Mr. Wonka said, "I'm sorry, I was having a flashback."

"I see." Mr. Salt said as he pulled his daughter away from the odd man.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Increasingly. . . today" he said not moving his gaze from were he spaced out before.

Then they kept moving. After a few steps, they stopped in front of a room with a similar round door just like the rest and it said 'Nut Room'.

"Ah, this is a room I know all about." Mr. Salt said. "For you see, Mr Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." He gave Mr. Wonka a card which he immediately threw away with Mr. Teavee watching it fall to the ground. "Are you using the Havermax four thousand to do your sorting?"

"No." He said to Mr. Salt with a laugh. "You're really weird."

And then they entered the room. It was a giant room with squirrels in chairs, pealing nuts. On the center, there was a giant hole and some of the squirrels threw the nuts over there head an they roll into the hole.

  
"Squirrels" Veruca said going to the railing separating everyone from the squirrels.

"Yeah. Squirrels." Mr. Wonka said "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells."

"Why use squirrels?" Mr. Salt asked him. "Why not use Oompa-Loompas?"

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time." Mr. Wonka said. "You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad?"

Then he pointed to one of them and said "Oh, look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut."

The one he pointed was knocking the nut and then trowing it to the giant hole.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." Veruca said to her father.

"Here we ago again." Says Erica shaking here head with her arms crossed.

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets." Her father said.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster." She rapidly said. "I want a squirrel!"

Erica just stare at her wide eyed. 'Can't this guy learn to say no and discipline his daughter?' She thought.

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." He said then looked to the squirrels.

"But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel." She said angrily.

"Very well." He said then turned to Mr. Wonka. "Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price."

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one." Mr. Wonka said.

Veruca turned to look at her dad, "Daddy."

"I'm sorry, darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." Mr. Wonka said EXACTLY LIKE Mr. Salt. Which caused Erica to almost laughed but she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." she said then went through the railing down the stairs, towards the squirrels.

"Veruca" Mr. Salt said.

"Little Girl!" Mr. Wonka shouted to her.

Erica slapped her hand over her forehead again whispering, "Oh no."

"Veruca, come back here at once." Mr. Salt shouted. "Veruca!"

She was already walking and looking at them as the squirrels started turning there heads to see what was going on.

"Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy!" Mr. Wonka said to her.  
Then she went to the squirrel in the other side of the room. There was a dramatic pause, "I'll have you" Veruca said and reached out to grab the squirrel.

Then, it jumped off. All of the squirrels jumped off their chairs and jumped to her. Which caused everyone excepted Mr. Wonka to jumped back as Veruca was trying to swat them away but they kept pushing her back.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted.

Mr. Wonka then pulled out his many, many keys, proceeding to check each key.  
Everyone stare with wide eyes as the squirrels knocked Veruca to the ground and are now holding her to the floor.

"Let's find the key." Mr. Wonka said as he tried the first key that didn't work. "Nope. Not that one."  
"Daddy!" Veruca shouted.

"Veruca!" Her father said.  
Mr. Salt frantically threw glances at Mr. Wonka.  
Mr. Wonka was trying another key it didn't work, either. "No."

He brought up perhaps the twelfth key, with a false grin on his face. "There it is." He said putting the in but it didn't work either. "There it isn't."

"Daddy! I want them to stop!" Veruca yelled. The squirrels pinned her down, arms and legs as well. The squirrel she tried grabbing jumped on her was now on her chest looking at her face before he started sniffing it. The squirrel knocked on her head before putting his little ear to it.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked, now holding onto the rail.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." Mr. Wonka replied. After a few more knocks The squirrel made a made sound.

**Go to this[Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuLl5XD57zU):**

"Oh, my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." Mr Wonka faked gasped

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted when the squirrels picked her up and were dragging her to the hole.

"Daddy!" She shouted.

"Where are they taking her?!" Mr. Salt desperately asked.

"Where all the other bad nuts go -to the garbage chute" Mr. Wonka nonchalantly answered.

"Where does the chute go?" Mr. Salt asked, his hands turbo white as he held onto the railing.

"To the incinerator." he sadistically mumbled in a day dream. As Mr. Salt and Mr. Teavee looked at him while Erica had a slightly ashamed look on her face because she felted more attracted to Mr. Wonka by the darkness in his voice. 

Mr. Wonka took notice of her flushed cheeks and raised an eyebrow at her, a slow smirk forming.

His demeanor quickly changed though as he happily said to Mr. Salt, "But don't worry, we only light it on Tuesday's"

"Today is Tuesday" Mike rudely pointed out. As Mr. Teavee and Mr. Salt looked at the boy.

Mr. Wonka rolled his eyes at the boy. 

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today..." he said lightheartedly as Mr. Teavee and Mr. Salt looked at him before Veruca's scream made the two men turn there attention back to the little girl as she was being carried off by the swarm of squirrels.

Veruca clawed the floor with her kneels as the squirrels carried her to the hole then she screams in fear as she finally falls down the garbage chute. Mr. Salt moans as well. The squirrels return to work as if nothing happened.

"Now she may be stuck in the chute somewhere near the top. If that's the case, all you need to do is just reach in and pull her out." Mr Wonka said motioned what do to with his hand. 

Mr Wonka, very deliberately, unlocks the door of the gate grabs Erica with a arm wrapped around her shoulder and steps aside. Mr. Salt walks through, and onto the main floor as Mr. Wonka locks the door. Mr. Salt stops, in confusion, as the Oompa-Loompas, in yellow jumpsuits, entered the room and begin to sing and dance around the room. Erica and Mr. Wonka joined in with the dancing. The squirrels stopped working to watch the Oompa-Loompas sing.

 **"Ah, ah**  
Ah, ah  
Ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah

**Veruca Salt, the little brute.**

**Has just gone down, the garbage chute.**

**And she will meet,  
as she descends,**

**A rather different set of friends,**

**A rather different set of friends,**

**A rather different set of friends,**

**A fish head, for example, cut,  
This morning from a halibut.**

Then the Oompa-Loompa threw a raw fish down the garbage shoot.

**An oyster from an oyster stew,**

Then another Oompa-Loompa threw a oyster down the garbage shoot.  
 **A steak that no-one else would chew.**

Then another Oompa-Loompa threw a rotten steak down the garbage shoot.

**And lots of other things as well,  
Each with its rather horrid smell.**

**Horrid smell,**

**These are Veruca's newfound friends,  
That she will meet as she descends.**

**These are Veruca's newfound friends."**

Mr. Wonka and Erica then thought they should stop bobbing there heads as Mr. Salt finally realized he should get to the bottom of the stairs. The Oompa-Loompas turned and knelled to him, as Mr. Salt climbed down the ladder Charlie and Erica looked at each other with **this is not going to end well looks on there faces** before turning there heads back to Mr. Salt as he finally made it down the stairs as the Oompa-Loompa started to skip around him as they started to sing again about who was to blame.

 **"Ah, ah, ah, ah**  
Ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah

**"Who went and spoiled her,  
who indeed?**

**Who pandered to her every need?**

An Oompa-Loompa was talking to a squirrel while singing.

**Who turned her into such a brat?**

**Who are the culprits?**

**Who did that?**

**The guilty ones, now this is sad.**

An Oompa-Loompa some how had a picture of Veruca's mom threw it into the hole  
 **Are dear old Mom and loving Dad."**

When Mr. Salt reached chute looked into it leaning over a bit. A squirrel raced down from its seat and pushed him into the chute with lithe movement, immediately scurrying back to its seat. Mr. Wonka quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing. Erica had done the same but she had both hand on her mouth.

She thought now would be a the perfect  time to start drawing so she got out her drawing journal, her pencil fell out of her journal. "My pencil!" She yelled as everyone watch as the pencil fell onto the floor. Even though she saw Veruca get attacked down there she wasn't leaving with out her pencil. "I'm sorry about your pencil Erica." Said Charlie. Mr. Wonka looked at Erica she had a determined look on her face, he realized what she was going to do. Erica gave her purse with her drawing journal safety back inside it to Charlie saying, "Hold this all be right back." 

"Erica you'd better not be doing what I think your doing." Said Charlie in panic remembering what happened to Veruca might happen to Erica if she walked in there.

She walked in front of Mr. Wonka who tried to grab her by the collar of her dress but she quickly clubbed over the gate, she was perfectly aware she was wearing leggings but she managed not to show her underwear.

"Erica what are you doing come back!?!" Yelled Charlie as she watched his best friend climb over the gate

"That girl has completely lost her mind!" Said Mr. Teavee.

"She's either really brave or really stupid to walk in there after what happened to that girl." Said Mike.

Erica looked at the squirrels who where working unaware of her presence, she gulped but she found the courage to walked down the stairs.

"Erica come back!" Softly yelled grandpa Joe.

Mr. Wonka stood in fear/shock as his Erica walked closer to the squirrels who where now aware she was behind them. She got on the floor on her hands and knees to look for her pencil.

"Mr. Wonka can't you do something?!?" Asked Charlie looking at him.

Mr. Wonka came back to his senses and yelled, "Erica please come out of there it's not safe!"

Just when Erica looked up she saw the squirrel Veruca wanted was now on the floor looking at her. She was now really scared and waited to get attacked the squirrel sniffed her head before knocking it and listened for a second he heard one meaning Erica was a good girl/nut so he made a noise to the other squirrels who looked at him he spoke in his squirrel language. Mr. Wonka had a relive look on his face.

"What did he say?!?" Asked Charlie to Mr. Wonka in panic because he couldn't speak squirrel.

"Well the good news is she's not a bad nut, the other good news is now there are going to help find her pencil." Answered Mr. Wonka.

Charlie and his grandpa had relieved looks on there facing knowing that there friend was okay.

The squirrels got up from there workstations and started to search for Erica's pencil one of them found it. Put it into his mouth scurried over to Erica who took the pencil out of his mouth, it had no squirrel bit marks or spit on it she smiled and said with a curtsy, "Thank you." The squirrels bowed back a ' **your welcome** ' bow before returning to work.

Erica walked up the stairs as Mr. Wonka unlocked the door.

"There such nice squirrels." She said with a smile.

"Erica are you okay?" Asked Charlie with concern.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Erica asked.

Suddenly a Oompa-Loompa who witnessed all of this came to Mr. Wonka and tugged on his pants. Mr. Wonka crouched down as the Oompa-Loompa started to whisper something in his ear.

"Oh, really? Oh, good." He said to him. He stood up and said to everyone. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break the Salt's fall."

"Well, that's good news." Mr. Teavee said eyes narrowing at Mr. Wonka.

"Yeah. Well, let's keep on trucking." Mr. Wonka said walking off with what's left of the group following him.

When Erica was walking next to him he looked to see no one was playing them any mind at the moment so he wrapped an arm around Erica's waist whispering, "Please don't do anything like that again Kay?" Erica looked to see a blush on his face with a very worried look, "I'm sorry," she said. "I promise to take better care of my pencil and to never do that again." Erica got on her tipsy toes and kissed his forehead before walking off, Mr. Wonka stood there his face burning with a blush. Charlie and his grandpa watched this with smiles on there faces.


	13. Chapter 12: The Glass Elevator

(3rd Person's POV)  
After leaving Mr. Wonka lead the group back down the corridor then towards a glass looking elevator "I don't even know why I didn't think of this earlier" Mr. Wonka say to as he opens the elevator door "The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory" he finishes explaining as everyone squeezed into the elevator. Erica stood next to Mr. Wonka with Charlie and his grandpa in front of her while Mike and Mr. Teavee were next to them. Erica felt a hand brush against her waist causing sparks travel through my body, shaking slightly she looked up to see Mr. Wonka staring down at her with a soft smirk and red cheeks.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike still rudely. Erica don't know how Mr. Wonka was able to keep his cool, She on the other hand was on the verge of losing her temper.

"How do you know, Mr. Smartypants" Mr. Wonka said annoyed, "This isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way, this elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other way you can think of. You just press any button" he end happily which was a huge reliever, but then he pressed a button, "and, whoosh, you're off." The elevator began to move so quickly, gravity took it's toll causing Erica's back to hit the wall of the elevator then when it went to the right the gravity caused Mr. Wonka to lose his balance he used his hands to stop him from falling when he looked up he meet the face of Erica he soon started to blush because he unintentionally pinned her against the wall of the elevator. They both stared at each other while blushing.

They both were only paying attention to each other however they could feel the stares of the group, the sound of throat clearing broke there connection having the two to look at the other in embarrassment. "Oh look" Mr. Wonka excitedly says breaking the silence as he pointed over to a huge brown mountain covered in icing sugar. "Ladies and gentleman Welcome to fudge mountain" As they passed the mountain Erica saw a large amount of Oompa-Loompas working. Once they noticed there boss some of them stopped what they were doing and waved up at him. But then then waved like mad men on steroids when Erica came into view.

  
"I think They've taken a shine to you, Erica. A lot of Oompa-Loompas say your pretty and really nice." Mr. Wonka whispered in her ear, which made her smile and nod.

Erica watched as Mr. Wonka waved back and then looked at the group, "Come on guys don't be shy. Wave back" he says and continues to wave at his workers, seeing there where real happy to see her. Erica decided to wave along with him, making Mr. Wonka smile widely at her. "That's my girl" he says leaning over and places a quick peck on her cheek. She blushed bright red at his action and by the look at Mr. Wonka's face she could tell he was also shock by his actions the others just looked at them with a mix of confusion and a little bit of happiness.

(Mr. Wonka's POV)

I watched as Erica who was next to me waved along with me whiles the others just stood there oh chocolate cake she's perfect "That's my girl" I say to her without realizing then leaned over and kissed her cheek, moving away I only just realized what I had done oh man I hope she doesn't think I'm weird or something I just couldn't control my actions. In honest truth I actually wanted to do it on her perfect red lips but her cheek seemed a better choice make it less awkward. I stood there in shock still not believing what I had done even though it was her cheek I still felt sparks my tummy turned in delight, I've never felt like this before and I don't ever want to stop maybe I could get her to live with me, I could make her mine 'Come on now Willy maybe she doesn't want to be with you' my face dropped in sadness what if she doesn't want me? However my thoughts changed as I heard her sweet giggle enter my ears, knocking me out of my shock state I looked at Erica and saw her bright red face and at the others, "Um w-ell" I stuttered out not knowing what to say but was saved as we arrived at a room with my pink sheep.

(Erica's POV)

It was cute the way Mr. Wonka stuttered bless him, my eyes tuned to the rooms that we were passing they was one that really caught my eyes it had pink sheep in it and they were been shaved by Oompa-Loompas, we all looked to Mr. Wonka for an explanation "Oh.." he stutters "Um I'd rather not talk about this one." He muttered avoiding eye contact with us. I leaned over to Mr. Wonka making my heart race as I place my mouth near his ear and whispered "Candy Floss?" I questioned Mr. Wonka looked down at me surprised and nodded his head slowly "Cool" I whispered "No need to be embarrassed" I told him and place a small kiss his cheek. 'Oh god what has gotten into me. I saw Mr. Wonka looking down at me equally shock as me "I'm so sorry" I apologized quickly though I didn't mean it.

"No don't say sorry please" he says using his puppy dog eyes "I really like it" He admitted to me, staring into his unique eyes I saw he was telling the truth as they held love and lust, slowly talking his hand in mine I replied "I liked it too" smiling hard Mr. Wonka pulled me closer to him "Good" was all he said as the elevator moved down then across leading us to a hospital like room containing the puppets that's welcomed us "This is the puppet hospital and burn center." he cheeky says, "It’s relatively new." I saw a nurse Oompa-Loompa pushing a cart with a burned doll on it. It kinda looked creepy.

We then left the Hospital and the elevator suddenly stops making us all crash apart from Mr. Wonka who was now holding me in his arms I quickly got up his arms with a blush on my check and then the elevator went into a spiral drop.." Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris." Mr. Wonka says and waves polity to the Oompa-Loompa in a pink business suit, Doris looks up and waves back at Mr. Wonka as to say goodbye as the elevator flies backwards 'This is amazing.' I silently thought to myself it looks like I'm the only one that's enjoying it apart from Mr. Wonka.

We suddenly ending up in some sort of testing area as they were guns everywhere, shooting different things. Fireworks exploded everywhere lighting up the whole area with all the beautiful different colors. Some Oompa-Loompas were even using machine guns and fired at the targets it was all so amazing however Mike on the other hand didn't look impressed at all "Why is everything here completely pointless?" he spat at Mr. Wonka making me glare at the boy. "Candy doesn’t have to have a point. That’s why it’s candy" Charlie says back to Mike. Mr. Wonka and I smiled at Charlie, Clearly he, his grandpa, Mr. Wonka and I where the only ones enjoying ourselves.

"It’s stupid. Candy is a waste of time" Mike commented sending Mr. Wonka back into another flashback of his father saying the exact same thing. I glared hard at Mike before I looked over to see Mr. Wonka in a flashback again, I turned to the boy giving him a death glare. As Mr. Teavee told his son off I rubbed Mr. Wonk's shoulder to comfort him which caused he snapped out of his flashback he smiled at me in a ' **thank you** ' way.


	14. Chapter 13: The Television Room

(3rd person's POV)

"I wanna pick a room!" Mike said angrily.

Mr. Wonka looked at him, a small, dark, menacing smile creeping onto his face. "Go ahead."

Mike looked around the box and pushed the button that read 'television room'

The elevator zooms off.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and opened it's doors letting them out, "Ladies first." Mr. Wonka said as he held the men back for Erica to go through. "Thank you." she said with a smile as she walked through the doors Mr. Wonka let the men out before they all where handing toward a door with a sign above it saying 'TV Room'. Mr. Wonka held his hand out and pushed the door open revealing a bright blinding light. Erica instantly covered her eyes from the light.

"Here. Put these on, and don't take them off whatever you do. These bright lights could burn the eyeballs right out of your skulls, and we certainly don't want that, do we?"

Mr. Wonka looked to see Erica with her hands still over her eyes, He's had completely forgotten her like an idiot, again. So he grabbed a pair of protective sunglasses an walked over to her. Erica had her eyes covered until she heard, Mr. Wonka say, "Here you go Erica." Mr. Wonka moved her hands her eyes where still closed and putted a pair of sunglasses on her face. "You can open you eyes now." said Mr. Wonka. Erica opened her eyes to see she was wearing sunglasses. She could know see the room It was a white, sterile environment, where even the Oompa-Loompas wore white jumpsuits and protective glasses. "Thank you." Erica said with a blush.

Mr. Wonka smiled at her then put an arm around her shoulders an lead the group up a podium of sorts to the control panel. The Oompa-Loompas smile when they see Erica and Mr. Wonka coming towards them.

"This is the testing room for my latest and greatest invention- television chocolate! One day it occurred to me, hey If television can break up a picture into a million tiny little pieces and send them whizzing through the air, why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the air and to the television, ready to be eaten?" He explained, his passion coming through.

An Oompa-Loompa was sitting in a white chair, switching the channels on a television. Oprah Winfrey was on, and she was exclaiming about something weird. "I'm not gonna touch it. I'm not going in that direction."

Mr. Teavee denied Mr. Wonka's idea in disbelief, "Sounds impossible."

Mr. Wonka's inquisitive grin fell, being replaced with annoyance.

With every word, Mr. Wonka grew more and more irritated, pursing his lips as Mike shouted arrogantly in agreement with his father. "It is impossible."  
As the group walked on Mike continued, "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

Mr. Wonka had enough, turned right on his heel, and yelled in Mike's face, "Mumbler!"

Mike jumped, and Erica covered her ears in pain. Mr. Wonka glanced up at her slightly, apologetically. He composed himself and said in an annoyed murmur to Mike, "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying." After an awkward silence and Mr. Teavee placing his hands on his hips.

"Okey-dokey. I will now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other, by television! Bring in the chocolate!" These change of emotions have really tired Erica out today.

A team of Oompa-Loompas bring in a gigantic block of chocolate and placed it on the large stage in front of the control panel.

"It’s got to be real big, ‘cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle." he explain but Charlie was still a little bit confused but just nodded his head saying that he understand. Mr. Wonka walked forward pressed the red bottom and the candy bar levitates into the air. An Oompa-Loompa aims a movie camera at it, while another one focuses a spotlight on it. The lights go to a blinding high, and then the candy bar is gone.

"It's gone" Charlie gasped in shock Erica thinks everyone were all shocked this man is a genius  

"Told ya" Mr. Wonka said proudly "That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. "Come over here" he gently grabbed Erica's wrist and dragged her and the group over to the TV.

"Watch this, look here it comes!"

The candy bar appeared in the television surrounded by apes.

"There it is!" Mr. Wonka looked at Mike, "Take it!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "It's just a picture on the screen."

Mr. Wonka clicked his tongue "Scaredy cat" he then turned to Charlie. "You take it. Go on, just reach out and grab it."

Hesitantly, Charlie reaches into the screen, much to everyone's surprise, and grabs the chocolate, pulling it out.

"Holy buckets." said Grandpa Joe.

"Eat it" Mr. Wonka says making a eating gesture "Go on, it’ll be delicious, It’s the same bar, It’s just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that’s all" he reassured him.

Charlie unwraps the bar and looks at Erica who smiles reassuringly. The boy then looked to Mr. Wonka who reassured him by pantomime biting. Charlie smiled ever so slightly and took a bite into the candy.

"It's great." Charlie spoke with a grin.

"It's a miracle" grandpa Joe, still stunned, mumbled.

Mr. Wonka smiled and walked next to the sitting Oompa-Loompa "So imagine. You're sitting at home watching television, and a commercial will come on. Then a voice will say, "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one yourself." Then you simply reach out and take it! How about that?"

"So could you send other things? Like... breakfast cereal?" Mr. Teavee questioned.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal is made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Mr. Wonka said in disgust.

Erica giggles at the Mr. Wonka, he obviously wasn't the healthy type.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked more clearly.

"Course I could." he waved off.

"What about people?" Mike asked.

"Well why would I want to send people?" Asked Mr. Wonka "They wouldn't taste very good at all."

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world, and all you can think about is chocolate." Mike yelled angrily and frustrated.

Mr. Wonka looked down at his Oompa-Loompa friend who looked back in turn, both gave a raised eyebrow and looked back to the angry boy.

"Calm down, Mike, I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr. Teavee tried calming down his boy.

"No, he doesn’t." Mike snapped. 'If my kid snapped at me he or she would get a slap on the bottom' Thought Erica. "He has no idea. You think he’s a genius" he says looking over at Erica "But he’s an idiot" Erica bit her tongue to hold in any insult she had against the boy "But I’m not."

**Play this[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcyyDYucIXk):**

Erica finally had enough she couldn't control her temper anymore so grabbed onto Mike's shoulder with enough force to break it. Erica lean close to his ear, "Watch your mouth you little brat and don't talk like that about Mr. Wonka again, got it?" Erica asked. "Let go ugly!" Mike yells swinging his arm around, hitting Erica in face with great force. It sends her to the ground as Mike runs away from the group jumped over the chair with the Oompa-Loompa who watch Mike jump over him as he was sitting in the chair and ran towards the control panel. Mike pushed some poor Oompa-Loompas who where talking to each other out of the way as Charlie and his grandpa rushes to there friend's side. Mr. Wonka looks at Erica then at Mike, "Hey little boy!" He says angrily. "Don't push my button!" He then goes to Erica's side. "Are you alright Erica?" Charlie asks. "Yeah it doesn't hurt that much." Erica says cupping her cheek.  "Oh my goodness it's bruising, I'm terribly sorry." Mr. Teavee says. "It's alright." Erica told him as Mr. Wonka helped up. "I've been hit worse."

Mike ran up to the stand where some Oompa-Loompas where they duck there heads as Mike pushes the button, then runs onto the teleporting platform. The Oompa-Loompas raised there heads as Mr. Teavee ran closer to get a better look at his son.

  
The group all watch helpless as Mike roused into the air, before doing the robot dance hovering for a second looked at everyone and waved then came the bright light, Erica shield her eyes on Mr. Wonka's shoulder getting the scent of Carmel and chocolate before looking back at the platform to see that Mike had vanished in to thin air.

"He’s gone." Mr. Teavee shakily said

"Let’s go check the television, see what we get" Mr. Wonka suggested. They all raced over to the TV waiting for any sign of Mike.

"I sure hope no part of him gets left behind." Mr. Wonka thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teavee asked horrified

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through" Mr. Wonka said cautiously creating a uncomfortable and awkward silence before Mr. Wonka turned to Mr. Teavee "If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" He asked, you could tell he was trying to break the tension but it was just the wrong thing to say. The poor man really doesn't have people skills.

Mr. Teavee just stared at Mr. Wonka as if he was mad "What kind of a question is that?"

"No need to snap" Mr. Wonka quickly says "It was just a question" Erica suddenly got an idea. She turned to the Oompa-Loompa that was sitting in the chair gave a smile as she asks, "Um Mr. Oompa-Loompa? Could you please change the channel to help us find Mike?" The Oompa-Loompa smiled back picked up the remote and gladly changed the channel. He began scanning through the channels till he stopped at a news channel with a Oompa-Loompa in the news seat as the tiny image of Mike appeared on the desk.

"There he is." Charlie says

"Mike." Mr. Teavee shouts in horror at the sight then the music began

 **"The most important thing**  
That we've ever learned  
The most important thing we've learned  
As far as children are concerned  
Is never, never let them near a television set  
Or better still just don't install the idiotic thing at all

As the scene changed to a bathroom scene Charlie's grandpa and Mr. Wonka quickly covered the young lady and the little boys eyes to not let them see anything inappropriate.  
**(Ah-ah, never, never let them  
Ah-ah, never, never let them**

Mr. Wonka and grandpa Joe took there hands off Erica and Charlie's eyes as a Oompa-Loompa rock band came on the T.V. Everyone looked behind them to See the Oompa-Loompas in the white googles and jumpsuits dancing. Before returning there attention to the T.V.

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...**

As the band began to play there instruments louder everyone looked behind them again to See the Oompa-Loompas now doing a hop and down dance 

**Never, never let them**

before returning there attention back to the T.V.  
**Never, never let them)**

 **It rots the senses in the head**  
It kills imagination dead  
It clogs and clutters up the mind  
It makes a child so dull and blind  
(So dull and blind,

Everyone looked behind them again to see the Oompa-Loompas put there hands up.

**so dull and blind)**

Before returning to the T,V.

 **He can no longer understand**  
A fairytale in fairyland  
(In Fairyland, in Fairyland)  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese  
His thinking powers rust and freeze  
He cannot think he only sees  
(He only sees, he only sees)

Just as the drummer Oompa-Loompa hits his drums that Mike was hanging onto, to keep him falling to the floor caused him to got flying in the air as the drummer Oompa-Loompa threw his drumstick into the air. The scene changed to another Oompa-Loompa band that reminded Erica of that old T.V. show series The Wiggles.

**Regarding little Mike Teavee  
We very much regret that we (regret that we)**

Everyone looked behind them again to see the Oompa-Loompas now holding lighters.  
**Shall simply have to wait and see**  
We very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
If we can get him back to size  
But if we can't  
It serves him right"

As the music finished the anchorman Oompa-Loompa smashed Mike with his paper, before leaving his chair, oh that's got to hurt.

"Ew, somebody grab him." Mr. Wonka said, "Help me!" yelled Mike in a squeaky voice. "Help me!" Mr. Teavee reached inside the television without hesitation and pulled out his miniature son. Erica and Mr. Wonka looked at Mike with a satisfied looks on there  faces, 'That's what you get for calling my Stunning Erica ugly and for hitting her in the face you little brat.' Mr. Wonka thought as he looked at the tiny boy. 'That's what you get for calling me ugly and for hitting me in the face you little monster.' Erica thought as she looked at the now tiny boy.

"Oh, thank heavens. He’s completely unharmed." Mr. Wonka said in fake relief much to Mr. Teavee's disliking

"Unharmed?" Mr. Teavee repeated "What are you talking about?" Everyone looked at Mike.

"Just put me back in the other way." Mike suggested in his now squeaky voice.  
"There is no other way. It’s television, not telephone. There’s quite a difference" Mr. Wonka explained

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr. Teavee said with a hint of anger in his tone

Mr. Wonka looked in deep thought "I don't know" he paused for a moment "But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad" He broke in mid sentence "Let’s go put him in the taffy puller" he said happily

"Taffy puller!?!" Mr. Teavee stared at Mr. Wonka in disbelief as Mr. Wonka's smile turned into a frown

"Hey that was my idea" he snapped before looking down at Mike "Boy, is he gonna be skinny" he then looked at the Oompa-Loompa that was in the chair. "I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his…" Mr. Wonka looked at Mike before continuing. "Little boy, up to the taffy puller... okay? Stretch him out" The Oompa-Loompa bowed before walking up to Mr. Teavee tugged on his pants signaled him to follow him but before he did, Mr. Teavee looked at Mr. Wonka in disbelief and anger then followed the little man out of the room. Mr. Wonka took a small breath.

"On with the tour." said Mr. Wonka as he an the rest of the group walked out of the room one of Oompa-Loompas pulled a lever that turned the power off in the Television Room.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14: Up And Out/Losing More Then Just A Heir

"Come on, there's still so much to see. Now, how many children are left?" He asked as he took of his glasses and looked behind to see only Erica, Charlie and Grandpa Joe left.

The three also remove their glasses "Mr. Wonka, Charlie is the only one left" grandpa Joe said, holding Charlie's shoulders.

Mr. Wonka turned his attention to the boy in a sort of playing mood "You mean you're the only one left?

"Yes" Charlie quietly said before looking at Erica with a smile, which she returned

"What happened to the others?" Mr. Wonka asked already knowing what happened just wanted to them tease, but could hold his act any longer as a huge smile place itself upon his face "Oh my dear boy, that means you've won!" He took Charlie's hand and shook it vigorously. "Oh, I do congratulate you, I really do. I am absolutely delighted! I had my eyes on you" 'and Erica.' he mentally thought. "Right from the beginning, I did! Well done!"

He ranted on before grabbing Charlie wrist and pulling his hand away from him Mr. Wonka's ever going handshake, He rushed over to Erica and brought her into a bone crushing hug. Then his laughter filled the room as he picked Erica up and then began spinning her around, like they do in the movies. Her beautiful laugh filled the entire room. He gently placed her back to the ground. "Now we mustn't dilly or dally because we have an enormous amount of things to do before the day is up" We began to walk forward toward the elevator. "But luckily for us, we have the Great Glass Elevator to speed things-" Mr. Wonka cut himself off as he smashed into the glass elevator head first and went tumbling down.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, the man gathered himself and continued "Speed things along." he said as if what happened never happened.  
As everyone shuffled in, Erica was squashed up against Mr. Wonka who didn't seem to mind in the least bit.

He smirked down at her and pressed a button called 'up and out' just above her shoulder, causing him to lean into her and look into her eyes. His arm tested on the button whilst he looked down at her.

"Up and out? What kind of room is that?" Charlie curiously asked, snapping the two from their tense eye contact.

Mr. Wonka simply grinned down at the boy and said "Hold on"

The elevator started moving upwards.

"Oh, we'll need to move much faster or we'll never break through!" Mr. Wonka said looking up with Erica clutching onto his side.

"Break through what?" Charlie asked.

Mr. Wonka looked down to Charlie and smiled like a maniac, "I've been longing to press that button for years! Well here for go, up and out!"

"But do you really mean-" grandpa Joe began but was cut off.

"Yea, I do." Mr. Wonka said.

"But it's made of glass! We'll be smashed into a million pieces" Grandpa Joe panicked holding onto Charlie.

Mr. Wonka let out a maniac laugh before he looked down to Erica and winked, she looked up at him wide eyed and buried her face into his neck as he held her by the waist.

Mr. Wonka happily stood there engrossed in her essence.

The elevator crashed through the roof, glass flying around them and yet the box kept going high up into the air. The the elevator started to fall back down as they were falling, Mr. Wonka pressed a button and out came four small engines, halting them to a hover. The elevator flew over the entrance of the factory.

Then, just as they got closer the bratty rich kids started to walk out of the factory. First was, Augustus Gloop covered in chocolate, getting chocolate off his fingers. "Augustus, please don't eat your fingers!" his mother exclaimed. "But, I taste so good!" he said back and continued eating his fingers and going down the steps.

Next was, Violet Beauregarde and her mother. Violet was completely blue but was doing flips and being very flexible. "Look mother, I'm much more flexible now." Violet smiled brightly trying to make her mom feel better but it didn't work, "Yes, but you're blue" her mother was still very upset and embarrassed. They continue leaving.

Next were the Salts, covered in rotting garbage with flies. They walked out and Veruca saw the flying glass elevator, "Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator." she said sweetly, but her father looked angry, "Veruca, the only thing you're getting today is a bath and that's final". Veruca turned slightly red, "But I want it!". Her father looked appalled and angry.

Lastly, Mike walked out with his father extremely stretched out and paper thin. Everyone was met by townspeople and reporters.

'Where do you live?" Mr. Wonka asked politely and everyone turned towards Charlie's house and Charlie pointed, "Right over there, that little house." So they flew towards the house.

Erica unlatched herself from Mr. Wonka in respect for Charlie's parents.

"What time do you think they'll be back?" Mrs. Bucket asked curiously, her husband looked up from his book, "I don't know, dear." So Mrs. Bucket continued to cook. Until the glass elevator came landing through the roof which caused Mr. Bucket to jump out of his seat and Mrs. Bucket to back.

"I think there's someone's at the door." said grandma Georgina.

"Hi! Mum, hi dad, we're back!" Charlie yelled, waving frantically. As the elevator door opened with ding.

"Charlie, my goodness!" Mrs. Bucket yelled, her hand to her heart as Charlie ran out of the elevator.

"This is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home." Charlie excitedly said, hugging his parents.

"I can see that." said Mrs. Bucket as she looked at the hole in the house as Erica got out of the elevator with Grandpa Joe.

"You must be the boy's..." Mr. Wonka started but couldn't spit out the word 'parents'

"Parents?" Mr. Bucket helped.

"Yeah, that." He nervously laughed.

"He says that Charlie's won something!" Grandpa Joe said.

"Not just some something, the most something something there's ever been! I'm going to give this little boy my entire factory!" Mr Wonka causally said as he went through the cabinets and found Charlie's little factory.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Erica questioned, her mouth dropped open.

"No, really, it's true. You see, a month ago I was having my semi-annual haircut, and I had the strangest revelation- a gray hair. My first gray hair! In that one silver strand, I saw reflected my whole life's work. My factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas, who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized in that moment, I must find a heir.... And I did, Charlie, you!" Mr. Wonka said excitedly.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets" Charlie said.

"Yes."

"What's an Oompa-Loompa?" Mrs. bucket asked her husband in a whisper Mr. Bucket shrugged in response.

"I invited five children to my factory and the one who was the least rotten was the winner!"

"That's you, Charlie." Grandpa Joe praised.

Erica watch Mr. Wonka walk over to Charlie's toothpaste cap model of the factory, "So Charlie, are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory?" Mr. Wonka asked as he walked back over to Erica and the Bucket family. In that moment Erica's stomach dropped, does that mean his family weren't invited. Erica looked at Charlie who was buzzing with excitement, sighing sadly knowing they where going to have a upset boy in a couple of minutes.

"Sure, of course" Charlie beamed "I mean if it's alright if my family comes too"

"Oh, my dear boy. Of course they can't" Erica reached out and pulled Charlie in her arms not wanting to let her friend go. Mr. Wonka didn't notice her action which hurt more, was today some joke to him? Cause it wasn't for her. "You can't run a chocolate factory with you family hanging over you like an old dead goose. No offense" He cast everyone all a look, when his eyes landed on Erica's a frown appeared, she simply shook her head and turn away avoiding contact with him. All he was doing at the moment was hurting her.

"None taken. Jerk" grunted Grandpa George. Mr. Wonka just looked at him a little offended, well served him right. He has no clue how close Charlie to his family, he definitely won't like the out come, cause Erica knew Charlie would pick his family over anything. At leased she hoped.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequence." Mr. Wonka went to his elevator "Look at me. I have no family and I'm a giant success"

"So what you're saying is, that if I leave with you, I'll never be able to see my family or friends again"

"Um.. Well Erica can come." Mr. Wonka shyly says looking over at her with hope in his eyes "Consider that a bonus"

Charlie made her choice a lot easier with his next words, "Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family. Not for all the chocolate in the world. If Erica had won she wouldn't leave her friends or family either."

"Oh I see, well that's weird" Mr. Wonka sadly says "There's other candy beside chocolate" He states trying to convince Charlie.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka. But I'm staying here" He replies stepping back to close to his parents.

Mr. Wonka turns to Erica with a hopeful look planted into his unique violet eyes, "What about you?"

Erica felt on the verge of tears. Why does it have to be like this? "I'm sorry, I just can't" Erica whispered, hurt flashed in Mr. Wonka's eyes as he went to push the button.

"Sure you won't change you mind?" he says looking back at Charlie

"I'm sure" Charlie said

"Erica?"

"Goodbye Mr. Wonka." Erica sobbed out, alone tear made it's way down her face.

"Okay, goodbye" He quietly says, Erica watch him sigh in defeat, before rushing out of the elevator and over to her. She was about to ask what he was doing but was cut of by his soft lips against hers. Mr. Wonka ran his hands through her long brown highlighted hair as the passion grew intense. Finally breaking apart for air, they both stared at one another with so much emotion in there eyes "Goodbye love." he croaked out walking back to the elevator, giving Erica one last look before he disappeared. Tears clouded Erica's vision the world around her was gone, all she could think of was that only man she had began to love was gone.


	16. Chapter 15: Heartbreak And The Decision

(3rd person POV)

The Bucket family gathered by the grandparents beds, while Erica had went home the moment Mr. Wonka had left. It wasn't until the family came over the shock of a man kissing there family friend, did they notice that she had also fled the scene, silence had filled the room not knowing to say to one another.

"This silence is killing me" Grandpa George muttered finally breaking the silence as  he played with the sheets on the bed.

"I'm still trying to process the events that had just happened" commented Grandpa Joe.

"Grandpa that was a few minutes ago." Charlie piped up.

Mrs. Bucket looked at her son with a small smile, but she had to agree with Grandpa Joe today was just sudden. The man who wanted to take both her son and his best friend away, kissed Erica lovingly on the lips. She have to say it was such a romantic moment. It just hurts that he did it and left, She swears, she never wanted to hurt anyone in her life because was Erica not only her son's friend but the whole families friend and Mr. Wonka hurt her. She was broken. Erica was always visiting her family ever since she meet Charlie she would help Mrs. Bucket with chores, if she wasn't doing any or was waiting for to get out of school, she would get drinks or food for the grandparents, and would play with Charlie after he finishes his homework and tried to find or think of games or stuff to do. She had never seen a friendship as strong as theirs, it made her proud to be friends with her.

"Charlie, could you tell us what happened between Erica and Mr. Wonka?" Mrs .Bucket asked, wanting to know just how there only friend fell completely in love with the chocolate man. So Charlie began his long tale about meeting Mr. Wonka and the way the other children began to go down in numbers. He then started to explain in such detail and passion the story of his best friend, Erica and his once hero Mr. Wonka. "Mr. Wonka couldn't keep his arm or eyes off Erica, but he accidentally forgot about her with Violet's mother made her cry by calling her a..." Charlie paused. "Called her a what Charlie?" his mum asked. "She called her a slut." Grandpa Joe answered. "Oh." said Mr. Bucket and Grandma Josephine at the same time. "Then he went after her after an Oompa-Loompa show him where she was hiding." "Then you now what happen after he brought us here."

  
"Wow." The family muttered, wide eyed and stunned. They couldn't believe their ears, but the tale just told made them all aware and truly believed Mr. Willy Wonka and Erica Eberhardt had fallen in love with each other.

(Erica's POV)  
The minute Mr. Wonka had left, I ran straight to Flo's apartment, she saw me in tears. She asked, "What's wrong and what happened?" But I didn't answer as I up stairs to my room flopped down on my bed, burying my head in to my pillow and began sobbing my heart out. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that after sharing such a loving kiss Mr. Wonka would just run off like that. Why couldn't he just accept my friend's family? Why does he have to be so heartless? That wasn't the same Mr. Wonka I had spend the day with or rather fallen in love with. Maybe he was showing his true colors, maybe today was a huge joke to him. My sobs grew louder at such thoughts "No, no, no" I muttered "None of that was true" I kept repeating trying to convince myself that Mr. Wonka was a kind and caring man, that he loved me as much as he loves his factory and his Oompa-Loompas. However the image of him leaving flashed back into my mind. Did I take all his signs of interest wrong maybe he just wanted to play around with me, I mean he was a rather childish man but if that was the case why did he kiss me like that on the lips? Why did he leave like that? What did I do wrong? More and more questions filled my mind zooming around like fireworks as I soon felt my self getting tired from all the crying I had done. As I started to fall asleep I had one question on my mind. Why doesn't he love me as much as I love him? Then right before I fell asleep I made a decision that I had to go back home I couldn't stay here knowing Mr. Wonka was next door to me, but I will give him something to remind him of me before I leave.


	17. Chapter 16: Erica Leaving, Visiting Flo, and Getting Charlie

The picture on the top represents of the red mustang represents Flo's car.

(Flo's POV)

I was in the kitchen washing dishes Erica had finally come out of her room only to eat lunch, take a shower before going back upstairs. She finally told me what happened, with Charlie winning the contest earning Mr. Wonka's factory, Mr. Wonka kissing her on the lips, and leaving. How could he do such a thing to one of my best friends an get away with it? This was not the Willy Wonka Charlie's grandpa Joe told me about. Just as I finished the dishes I turned to see Erica fully clothed, her things packed, and her eyes where a little red and puffy. Erica told me she was going back home because of what Mr. Wonka did. "Are you sure I can't change your mind about leaving?" I asked. "I'm sure." said Erica. "Knowing the man that broke my heart is right next door, I just can't stay here." "Okay you'd better tell Charlie and his family that your leaving." I said. "Righto." said Erica. "If your ever in town here's my address, my home town, and state I live on written on it." Erica hands me a piece of paper with her address, her home town, and what state she lived on written on it. "Will do." I said as I gave her one last hug before she walk out of my apartment.

(3rd Person POV)

Erica unlocked her car and put her suitcase in the back seat and re-locked it before she walked up to the factory with a envelop in her hand she unlocked the gate and knocked on the door an  Oompa-Loompa open the door she learned that they could speak English, The Oompa-Loompa smiled when he saw her she then asked, "Could you hand this to Mr. Wonka for me it's a little thank you gift." The Oompa-Loompa crossed his arms over his chest, Erica learn from Mr. Wonka that it's a sigh of respect in there language she did it to and he smiled before putting his hands to the side and bowed before walking off. Erica then walked back to her car unlocked it got into the driver seat started the engine and drove off.

She then stopped her car by Charlie's house, turned off her engine and got out she locked it and walked up to the door. Erica knocked on the door Mrs. Bucket opened the door, "Hello Erica." she greeted. "Hello." Erica greeted back. "Can I come?" "Of course." Mrs. Bucket answered as she moves a side to let Erica in. "Hello Buckets." Erica greeted. "Hello." everyone said. "Hey Erica." said Charlie. "What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Bucket. "I have something to tell you all." Erica answered. "What is it dear." asked Mrs. Bucket asked. "I'm going back home." Erica answered. "What why?" asked Mrs. Bucket. "I now why." said Charlie. "You can't stay here knowing the man that broke your heart lives here." "Exactly." said Erica. "I see." said Mr. Bucket. "Well It was nice meeting you." "It was nice to meet you all." said Erica. "And If you ever want to visit me just ask Flo for a ride she has my address, my home town, and what state I live in written on it." "Okay we will." said Charlie. As he gave Erica one last hug along with his family. "Bye." Erica said. "Bye."  said The Bucket family as Erica shut the door and walked to her car started her engine looked back at the factory before starting her way home.

(Mr. Wonka's POV)

 I was having one of my therapy session with one of my Oompa-Loompa who was a therapist,

"I can't put my finger on it, candy's always been the only thing I was ever certain of, and now I'm just not certain at all. I don't know which flavors to make, I don't know which ideas to try. I'm second guessing myself, which is nuts and all I can think about is, Erica... and I've always made whatever candy I felt like." I sat up in realization "That's just it, isn't it? I make the candy on how I feel like, but now I feel terrible, so the candy's terrible, right?" I asked the Oompa-Loompa who nodded his head meaning yes. "But why do I feel terrible and why does my heart hurt so bad?" I asked. "Is it because Charlie rejected my offer?" The Oompa-Loompa shock his had meaning no. "Or is it because I left Erica behind after such a wonderful kiss?" I asked.

  
The Oompa-Loompa nodded his head meaning yes. "Are you sure I mean I've never care for anyone or anything really apart for you and my other Oompa-Loompas and the factory. I don't even think I cared much about my father as a child." The Oompa-Loompa nodded his head in understanding and for me to go on. "But with Erica Eberhardt it was different, I could be myself around her and she wouldn't mind how childish or mad I was. That was one of the things I love about her as well as her beauty. Wait Love. Like in love with someone, Like getting married, having children and living happily ever after." The Oompa-Loompa nodded his head with a smile meaning yes. I shot up like a rocket with and began laughing like a mad man.

  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH ERICA EBERHARDT!" I screamed out "I love Erica Eberhardt!" I can't believe it took me this long to realize but I know my words to be true. I then remembered that I just left after kissing her, would she have me if I go back for her? I wouldn't care what it takes to have her, even if that means having her family and her friends, here with us. I just want MY Erica Eberhardt by my side. Just as I return my composer I looked at the Oompa-Loompa, "You're very good" I praised him and he nodded. After my session, I headed out. As I shut the door to the therapist office one of my Oompa-Loompas came up to me with envelope in his hand. He handed it to me, it had to Mr. Wonka from Erica written on, I quickly opened it. It said:

_Dear Mr. Wonka,_

_I decided that I couldn't stay here knowing that you broke my heart so I decided to go back to my state. I've already got my stuff ready and I'm heading out after I say good bye to Charlie and his family. And I'm not coming back, I hope you and your factory do well. And I doubt that you ever come to my home but if you wanted to Flo has my address with my home town and the state I live on written on it. See you probably never-Erica._

I looked at the letter in shock she's going back home. But why? Then it hit me I broke her heart. What have I done to that beautiful girl. As I stood there in shock the letter slipped out of my hand and the Oompa-Loompa caught it. He read it real quick before tugging my coat, I looked down at him. He thin gave me the letter, I saw I missed a message Erica wrote.

_P.S. turn the letter over there's something on the back for you._

I turned the letter over and what I saw shocked me it was a drawing of me with a smile with my arm around Erica who had a smile on her face. With another message: _I love you for now and forever_. She loved me and I smiled. SHE LOVED ME. I need to tell her how I felt, but how could I she wasn't her anymore. Then I remembered something, Erica wrote in her letter that her friend Flo had her address and where she lived and she lived right in front of my factory. So I went to the leader of my Oompa-Loompas and told him in there language, "I have to get the love of my life back, Can I trust you to watch my factory while I'm gone." The Oompa-Loompa leader crossed his arms over his chest in understanding I did the same as I left to Flo's apartment.

I had a secret way to get out of the factory with no one seeing. So I took it and I ended up on the door step of Flo's apartment lucky form me no one was on the streets I knocked on the door. The door open to reveal a blonde haired woman with blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans open the door. "Can I help you?" asked the woman. "I'm sorry to bother you miss, but is your name Flo by any chance." I asked. "Yes, Can I help you?" the woman called Flo asked. "You now Erica right?" I asked. "Yes I do, and you must be the person that broke her heart." "I guess you could say that." I said. "Well you can go bother someone else," said Flo as she tried to shut the door, but I stopped it with my foot. "Please Flo your my only chance to find Erica." I explained. "I know I broke her heart and I regret myself for doing that but I really need your help, I realize my feelings for Erica are real and that I love her to and I want her back so please can you help me?"

(3rd Person Pov)

Flo stood there in shock Mr. Wonka just said that he loved Erica and she saw that he wasn't lying. Flo smiled and said, "All get my car." Mr. Wonka smiled as Flo got the piece of paper and her keys, "Will have to get Charlie first." asked Mr. Wonka. "Why?" asked Flo. "Because he and I along with Erica after we get her back we are going to visit my father." "Alrighty then." said Flo as she and Mr. Wonka went to the garage to find Flo's car, a 2007 Red Mustang. Mr. Wonka got into the passenger seat Flo got into the drivers, "Your lucky the windows are tinted so no one will see you and you might want to buckle up." said Flo. "Why?" asked Mr. Wonka. "Because I driver real fast when I'm excited." Mr. Wonka quickly buckled his seat belt as Flo started the car open the garage door and pulled out of the garage real fast and started for Charlie's house.

(Charlie's POV)

I was doing my homework when me and my family heard a knocked at the door, My mum opened the door I turned to see Mr. Wonka and Flo standing there. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as I got up. "You see little buddy, Me, you, and Mr. Wonka here are going on a little field trip to get a certain Erica Eberhart back." said Flo with a smile. I smiled and looked at my family who had smiles on there faces, "Well what are you waiting for Charlie go!" said his mum. I smiled as I got my coat and scarf and shut the door. Me and Mr. Wonka ran to Flo's car I hopped into that back seat as Mr. Wonka got into the front. "Alright boys let's go!" said Flo as she started the car and we zoomed off.


	18. Chapter 17: Erica's Home, The Okatoma Festival, and Erica's Performances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this and the next chapter there will be music from different years, I made this story like it happened when I turn 22 years old and all these songs from either albums or movie soundtracks already came out. I didn't want y'all to be confused when you read these two chapters

(3rd Person POV)

Mean while far away at Collins annual Okatoma Festival,

Erica was walking with her brother and his family letting her Niece Paycee ride all the rides and play all the games. When Stephen's wife Hanna said, "Can y'all watch Paycee real quick I have to go do something." "Sure thing, sis." said Erica as Hanna ran off In a hurry. Hanna ran all the way to the stage set up in front  the big bank in Collins. Where Erica's friends that knew Spanish, Monty and his brother Max along with Lexy and Erica's other friends from school where in charge of the stage and the music where. "Hey guys I have a idea." said Hanna. "What is it Hanna?" asked Lexy. Hanna whispered into Lexy, Monty, and Max's faces what her idea was. They nodded there heads agreeing with her idea. Hanna ran off to find Erica and her family.

Later at night with Flo, Willy, and Charlie,

Flo drove for what felt like days when they finally made it to Erica's home, Mr. Wonka loved Erica's house when he saw it. It was a small but cute little brick house. They saw Erica's Car was here so Flo pulled up into the drive way, and opened the car. She walked up to the door, and knocked. The door open to reveal a girl with dyed brown hair, Mr. Wonka rolled down the window to hear what they where saying, "Hello," said the girl. "Can I help you?" "Hi I'm Flo I'm the friend Erica stayed with is she home?" asked Flo. "No she went with her brother and his family to Okatoma Festival in Collins if you follow the signs it will tell you how to get there." said the girl. "Okay thanks." said Flo as she walked off. The girl closed the door as Flo walked back to her car. "Well where is she?' asked Mr. Wonka. "She's in Collins for there annual Okatoma Festival." said Flo. "Well what are we waiting for let's go." said Charlie. Flo started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

**(Time Skip)**

Back at the Festival,

Erica and her brother's family where at the stage next to the bank when Erica's friends Lexy, Monty, and Max with microphones in there hands started talking, "Okay hows everyone doing tonight in our fabulous state of Mississippi?" asked Monty as the crowed cheered. "Okay y'all we have four special performances tonight they will have us in them, but another local resident and a dear friend of ours." said Max. "Please give a warm, applause to local resident and our best friend Erica Eberhardt!" said Lexy motioning her free hand as the light shined on Erica with the crowd cheering and clapping. "Huh?" asked Erica as she looked at Hanna who smiled. "So that's what you ran off to do." said Stephen looking at his wife. "Yup." said Hanna. "Hanna you know I hate to sing in front of people." said Erica angry/upset. "But Erica you have such a nice voice and besides you won't be up there alone you'll have your friends with you." Hanna assured her sister-in-law. "They even have some of your outfits for you to wear for the theme of each song, and you only to sing four songs then your done." "Okay, but just this once." said Erica as she started walking to the stage.

Back with Flo, Willy, and Charlie,

The trio found themselves in Collins where cars where parked everywhere they park at a small store not far from the festival. As they walked up to the festival, they saw people as far as they could see, along with the lights from all the rides. As they looked around Willy watched as children played some of the games and eating candy when Flo saw Erica's brother, his wife, and there five year old daughter walking around. The three ran to them, "Hey are you Erica's brother Stephen?" asked Flo. "Yeah, Who are you?" Stephen asked. "I'm Flo her friend and these are my other friends, Willy and Charlie. "Oh," said Stephen's wife, Hanna. "If your looking for Erica she's about to perform four songs with a few of her other friends we where on our way there now would you like to join us?" "Of course!" said Charlie. They all started to walk to the bank there was a big stage with people sitting on the grass and bleachers waiting for the next song to play. As the six sat down on the first bleacher step, "Mommy when's Auntie Erica's performance going to start?" asked Paycee "Any minute now sweetie." said Hanna.

**Play this[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWLr2va3hu0):**

Just then music started playing and then they heard what sound like Erica's laugh and two men walked on stage. One started singing in Spanish that was translated,

(Monty)  
 **Dale, sin miedo**  
Arriésgate y sígueme el juego  
Sola, creo  
Di a tus amigas hasta luego  
No des explicaciones, solo vente  
Que tu mente es malvada, eso yo lo sé  
En tu mirada yo lo puedo ver  
Te mata mi estilo y eso yo lo sé  
Vamo' a romper la disco, rampapampam  
Baila que no te he visto, pampapampam  
Porque tú eras lo que yo soñé  
No perdamos el tiempo, pampapampam

(Monty and Max on stage, with Erica off stage,)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**

(Monty and Max on stage, with Erica off stage,)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**  
Girl, it's getting hotter  
I can't take much more

(Monty, Max, and Erica off stage,)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**

(Monty and Max on stage, with Erica off stage,)  
 **I need you**

(Just the music in the background)

(Monty)  
 **Woah**

As female back up dancers ran on stage and got into position ans started to dance. They started dancing as Max started to singing by himself as Max started dancing with the female dancers,  
 **Pa'lante con la libertad de Cuba  
Y que la isla entera suba  
De la Habana hasta Santiago  
Todo mundo fumando puros y tomando tragos  
¡Qué relajo! El vago trabaja doble  
So, ponte las pilas, todo mundo quiere una Cubana**  
(Erica off stage)  
 **Oh yeah**  
(Max)  
 **Ponte en fila, esto es un party, que siga, como sea**  
¿Cómo qué? Como tú quieras, a tu manera  
Are you single? Quítate las payamitas pa' que tú veas  
No soy un mono vestido de seda  
Esas mujeres están calientes y mucho más  
Te queman por aquí, te queman por allá

[Everyone watch as a beautiful Girl with curly brown highlighted hair wearing a galaxy design crop top, a skirt, shoes, and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/7e1b89967a64fadec5bb2981181228a7c34129f8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f616d356e446d4139796f2d6d37673d3d2d3431373933363031302e313532653539363861393633636532643634313032323134313433322e706e67) walked on stage. Mr. Wonka realized who the girl was it was his Erica. 'She looks stunning.' thought Mr. Wonka as he blushed bright red. Erica then started singing in Spanish.

(Erica after she learn Spanish)  
 **No miraré atrás**  
Oh, no, ya no  
No puedo respirar  
Sin tu amor, baby, tu amor

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey, mama hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**  
Girl, it's getting hotter  
I can't take much more

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Just the music in the background)

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**  
(Just the music in the background)

(Erica)  
 **Heyyyy**

[Erica quickly walked off stage to change into a no sleeve blue lace dress, blue and brown shoes, and blue and brown earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/557c022d2eec0f02058a86de94583d0d7bfc2fac/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a6f724f6d66665632576e336b513d3d2d3431373933363031302e3135326535393632653530363664363433333038393939323535382e706e67). Which caused Mr. Wonka to look at her breast making him blush he felt something run down his face he touched his face to find he was having a nose bleed, so he took a handkerchief and held it up to his nose to stop the bleeding. With Flo and Hanna looking at him with smiles on there faces with Charlie and Paycee laughing at him. As Erica ran on stage boy back up dancers join the female dancers as they get into position to dance as Erica started to sing again.

(Erica)  
 **Si tocas mi piel**  
Tú saciarás mi sed  
Oh, voy a enloquecer  
Dime lo que vas a hacer  
Dime lo que vas a hacer, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**

(Erica)

**Oh!**

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey, mama, hey, mama, hey, mama, hey, ma'**

(Erica)

**Oh no**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Girl, it's getting hotter  
I can't take much more**

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Max and Monty)  
 **Hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, hey ma'**

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Just the music in the background with Erica singing by herself)

**Woah Yeah yeah ohhhhh, yeah**

(Monty, Max, and Erica)  
 **I need you**

(Just the music in the background with Erica singing by herself)  
 **Hey!**  
 **Pa mi gente latina, stand up!**

(Erica did a quick laugh before continuing)  
 **Cuba!**  
(Monty, Max, and Erica ending the song)  
 **I need you**

As the music stops the crowed clapped and cheered as everyone bow before running off stage, After a few minutes later Erica walks back on stage wearing a [black hat, a black shirt, jean shorts, black leggings and black and white stripes shoes](https://em.wattpad.com/36cd8a82f4bf6d7a0015bfb4ce003a175a2b4c3d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f63704c61566f75417a4e4c686f513d3d2d3431373933363031302e313532653562303938396339333338353639383639383133383637302e706e67). While her friend Monty wore a black shirt, ripped blue jeans, a black sock hat, and black Nicky shoes.

Erica started singing: **Play this[Video Link:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG9M0aEpJGE)**

 **Raise up a cup up for all my day ones**  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life’s only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
The proof is in the paper

(Erica & Monty)  
 **We put the good in the good in the good life**  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
Monty  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
Erica, I got you  
Ayy, yeah

(Monty)  
 **And it’s a feelin’ that I can’t explain**  
How you make it and your team still stay the same  
Stay down from the jump and they never change  
Man, this a moment I could never trade, yeah  
I told my moms not to stress no more  
Go hit the Bentley store and no credit card debts no more (Love you mom)  
I bought the crib and it’s in escrow now  
So you don’t ever have to worry about how you gon’ pay rent no more

 **I put my team in position, now they makin’ a killin’**  
Stackin’ blue faces straight to the ceilin’  
Out in Vegas I’m with ’em  
Orderin’ bottles of that Ace when they s ’em  
‘Til there ain’t enough space up on the table to fit ’em  
Go ahead and

(Erica)  
 **Raise up a cup up for all my day ones**  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life’s only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
The proof is in the paper

(Erica & Monty)  
 **We put the good in the good in the good life**  
The good life  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
I said the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
We alright  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
Yeah, yeah  
Ayy, yeah

(Monty)  
 **Pour some Clicquot in the glass, have a toast to success**  
No lookin’ back from here, no more bein’ broke and distressed  
I put my heart into this game like I opened my chest  
We only pray for more M’s while you hope for the best  
We make these plays, man I’m finessin’ these checks  
Time’s up for everybody, I’m collectin’ on debts  
And I swear this champagne just tastes better on jets  
I’m just out here bein’ great, man, this as real as it gets

 **I put my team in position, now they makin’ a killin’**  
Stackin’ blue faces straight to the ceilin’  
Out in Vegas I’m with ’em  
Orderin’ bottles of that Ace when they sit ’em  
‘Til there ain’t enough space up on the table to fit ’em  
Go ahead and

(Erica & Monty)  
 **Raise up a cup up for all my day ones**  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life’s only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Yeah, go up  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
Yeah  
The proof is in the paper  
You know

 **We put the good in the good in the good life**  
The good life  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
I said the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
We alright  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
Yeah, yeah  
Ayy, yeah

(Erica)  
 **Damn right, from the bottom we rise**  
So high, now we cover sky lights  
We’re building an empire  
We owe it all to each other  
Just look at us right now, destined  
We’re so good right now, legend  
Here’s to you and I  
Raise ’em to the sky

(Erica & Monty)  
 **We put the good in the good in the good life**  
Yeah  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
Yeah  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
Yeah, you know, uh  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
The good life  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
I said the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
We alright  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
Uh  
Ayy, yeah

(Monty)  
 **Uh, the good life**


	19. Chapter 18: Erica's Big Finals

Y'all get to pick what outfit I wear during the first song, pick and outfit y'all want me to wear and imagine me wearing it while I'm singing. Pick one of the outfits in this [link](https://em.wattpad.com/50d1cda2d8c9a19fddc76fd1588db7e52bd4ead1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f465054447241585f4165506d2d773d3d2d3431383533363537392e313532653539393533663539616264653838333235343237363734332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

The crowed clapped and cheered as Erica and Monty bowed before running of stage again, then everything went black. As everyone started talking wondering what was going on or asking if they where done already, Erica wearing (the outfit you chose), and her friends wearing punk and dark clothes walked on stage when it was dark. As Monty who was on drums, Max on guitar, Erica's other friend Mikey who was also on a guitar, and Erica's other friend Laney was on piano started there instruments as Lexy who had Head-Worn Mics for singing on her head was a back up singer and dancer along with Vanessa who also had on Head-Worn Mics for singing was also a back up singer and dancer started dancing along with Erica who also had a Head-Worn Mics for singing on her head started dancing and singing with the lights flicker:

This [Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUAOGpA38F8) is for the dancing and the song.

**"Pull my heart out of my chest**   
**Train my mind so I forget**   
**Sink your teeth into my bones**   
**Dig me out then fill the hole**

**Tear me apart**   
**Tear me apart and watch it burn**   
**Tear me apart**   
**Tear me apart and watch it burn**

**All that's left is a window to my soul  
Falling faster you made my heart your home**

**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Erica)

**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Erica)

**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Erica)

**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

 **Whoa**  
(Erica)

**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**

Mr. Wonka didn't know who the mysterious girl that was singing was that is until he squinted his eyes to watch as the girl's eyes opened. The girl's eyes where a chocolate brown the same brown that his Erica had then he realized who this girl was it was Erica, wearing (what outfit you chose), beautifully dancing and singing on the stage. 'It's like she was born to be a dancer and singer.' thought Mr. Wonka as he blushes.

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Erica)

**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**  
**Come and get it**

(Laney piano solo as Erica starts singing again)

**Mouth to mouth I breathe you in**   
**Swallow down your jagged sin**   
**Let it drown inside my veins**   
**The sweetest poison I could take**

(Boys start playing there instruments slow as Erica continues)

**You make it an art**   
**The way that you scar with every word**   
**But before we reach the end**   
**Strip me down again**

**(Boys start playing there instruments fast as Erica continues)**

**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Erica)

**Come and get it**

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Erica)

**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it**

(Just the boys playing there instruments)

(Laney piano solo as Erica starts up again)

**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it one more time**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa oh**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it one more time**

(Erica, Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**If you wanna lose your mind**

(Lexy and Vanessa)

**Whoa**

(Erica)  
**Come and get it."**

(Just Laney playing her piano solo which ends )

As Laney was playing in the piano smoke came out of now where surrounded and everyone on stage as Erica's friends one by one with there eyes close and started doing there arms cross like they where being buried in there graves while Erica, Lexy, and Vanessa keep dancing before Lexy and Vanessa run into opposite directions as Erica did her arms like she was about to a over the head hand clap as she put her hands together before bringing them over her chest like she was doing a prayer as the lights went as Laney payed the last note.

The crowed clapped and cheered as the lights came back to see the smoke being blown away by a huge fan as Erica and her friends bowed before they ran off stage then a few minutes later, Erica and Lexy walk on stage walks on stage Lexy wore a [small dress](https://em.wattpad.com/fdc599c42517d9efb9e83d6a79ba7164b07ba593/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f30505666536d703275484d514d673d3d2d3431383533363537392e313532653561316631626463306661643435353038313830343639312e706e67) while Erica [wearing puffy dress](https://em.wattpad.com/8d0cb809a17585458a37b4252918cc555f41cac9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f334e6d634f3937714434436b64513d3d2d3431383533363537392e313535616565633761373634343132623734383036333435373636362e706e67). Mr. Wonka starts to blush seeing Erica in a stunning dress, 'She looks like a princess in that dress.' he thought. Charlie and Flo look at Mr. Wonka with smiles they could tell how much he loves Erica by the blush on his face. Erica and Lexy started singing.

**Play this[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uen-A9Yw67Y):**

**"Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night**   
**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright**   
**Then I see you smiling as I go**   
**Oh oh oh**   
**I would never want to miss this**   
**'Cause in my heart I know what this is**   
**Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**This is what dreams are made of**   
**Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**This is what dreams are made of**

As there friends where singing Monty and Max had an idea which could get Erica to over come her fear of singing on stage by herself.

**I've got somewhere I belong**   
**I got somebody to love**   
**This is what dreams are made of**

Monty and Max called Lexy off stage Lexy realized what they where up to so she walks away from Erica who sees this and goes after her, "Wait Lexy." "Go you can do it." said Lexy as she looks at her before walking off. Erica then looks back at the crowd she starts to get nervous until she saw two familiar faces in the crowed, there sitting next to her brother and his family was Flo, Charlie, and her hearts starts beating real fast and her face starts to heat up. There sitting in the crowed was the only person she ever loved the one and only, Willy Wonka with his round black sunglasses on his face. Erica smiled, 'He came here.' She thought. 'But why, was he here for a reason.' Then she remembered she was on stage she then walked to the middle as she started singing again with a nervous smile on her face.

**"Have you ever wondered what life is about**   
**You could search the world and never figure it out**   
**You don't have to sail the ocean**   
**No no no**

**Happiness is no mystery its**   
**Here and now, its you and me**   
**Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**This is what dreams are made of**   
**Hey now**   
**Hey now**   
**This is what dreams are made of**

**I've got somewhere I belong**   
**I got somebody to love**   
**This is what dreams are made of**

**Open your eyes**   
**This is what dreams are made of**   
**Shout to the sky**   
**This what dreams are made of**

**Then I see you smile as I go**   
**Oh oh oh**

**Yesterday my life was duller**  
**Now everything's technicolor."**

Erica threw the skirt part of her dress off to [reveal pants and go-go boots as](https://em.wattpad.com/a960ae02214002e394d9b55e12c57b5d83bf12ee/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f307344326e6b504a707258516a773d3d2d3431383533363537392e313535616565633936633933653037663931393539373632313631342e706e67) all of her friends with the boys wearing [black pants, sliver tops, and sliver boots](https://em.wattpad.com/2e051bd39f922cd128b5fb756c2dc194ea9c36a3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4c6d6b4c574232476258594569773d3d2d3431383533363537392e3135326535616465643061643465666233343839393837343039352e706e67) and the girls who also wore [black pants, sliver crop tops, and go-go boots](https://em.wattpad.com/22d5d8ebf09472fc51fa75e8c1fec7c88f57cf04/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f723868483469616d3042553872673d3d2d3431383533363537392e313532653561646336646565303030633536323337333434393933392e706e67) came on stage as back up dancers as Erica continued singing and dancing:

 **"Hey now**  
 **Hey now**  
 **This is what dreams are made of**  
 **Hey now**  
 **Hey now**  
 **This is what dreams are made of**  
 **I've got somewhere I belong**  
 **I got somebody to love**  
 **This is what dreams are made of**."

The crowed stood up and clapped and cheered as Erica with Lexy and Vanessa on both sides of her along with her friends grabbed each others hands and raised them over there heads with smiles on there faces


	20. Chapter 19: Meeting Wilbur and The End

The picture on the top represents the outfit Erica wears after her performances and for when she meets Wilbur Wonka.

* * *

 

The music stops as the crowed stood up as they where clapping and cheering as everyone bowed before walking off stage. Mr. Wonka, Flo, and Charlie ran from where they where standing so they could catch up to Erica who was now in her regular clothes.

"Erica!" they called. Erica looked over her shoulder, to see Flo, Charlie, and Mr. Wonka running towards her. "What are y'all doing here?" she asked in shock. "Mr. Wonka has something to tell you." said Flo. Erica looked at Mr. Wonka came straight up to Erica and took off this sunglasses. She looked straight into his beautiful purple eyes, "Mr. Wonka..." He looked so apologetic and sad, "Erica, I'm so so sorry for what I did but I just had to see you to tell you how I felt but if you don't want to see me again after I broke your heart I understand but I just want to say is I love you to and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." After he finished his apology there was a moment of silence before Erica did something that shock everyone she punched Mr. Wonka in the arm. "Ow!" The chocolatier yelped as he grabbed his arm before he, Charlie, and Flo looked at Erica. She had a playful smirk on her face with her hand in a fist, "Your lucky that I give people second chances, especially after they make me cry." Mr. Wonka still had the shock look on his face before he realized something. Then he had a smile on his face after she said that, 'She forgave me.' He thought. 'Even after all that I did she forgave.' Mr. Wonka then grabbed Erica and kissed her of course she kissed back.

"Erica, will you be mine forever?" She smiled and nodded, "Of course I will." He let go of her with the biggest smile on his face, "Okay well Erica, it would be real kind of you if you would company Charlie and I to go see my father."

Erica nodded and he was extremely happy. "But it wall take us forever to get back by riding with Flo." said Charlie. "I've got that cover." said Mr. Wonka as he whistle. Just them the glass elevator land right in front of them.

"Great." Know let's-" Mr. Wonka ran straight into the glass elevator again. Erica laughed before she and Flo helped the chocolatier to his feet, "Thank you darling, I have to be more careful where I park this thing." 'Ya think?' thought Flo. Mr. Wonka adjusted his hat and pressed the button to the glass elevator. They head inside and Mr. Wonka presses a button, sending them into the air they waved good bye to Flo who waved back as they lifted ofs towards Mr. Wonka's father's house, in the middle of nowhere, They landed on the ground which was covered in snow.

They walked out Erica soon had her arms crossed and started to shake, you could tell she was could since she was wearing a dress. Mr. Wonka noticed this and sacrificed himself to get could to keep Erica warm so he took off his coat and wrapped it around Erica's shoulders. "Thank you." she said. "But what about you?" "Don't worry Darling, all be fine." Mr. Wonka said. But he was already shivvering from the cold, Erica then wrapped the other half around Mr. Wonka. He looked at her confused but she said, "This way we both can stay warm." Mr. Wonka smiled and wrapped his arm around Erica inside the coat. "Guys come on!' yelled Charlie who was far a head of them. After they caught up with Charlie they headed up the steps of the building and Mr. Wonka started to become nervous and scared, "I think we've got the wrong house." He said trying to make up an excuse not to go. Erica and Charlie shook there heads and pointed to the sign that said:

'Dr. WILBUR WONKA, D.D.S. - DENTAL PRACTITIONER'

'Ah so his father's a dentist.' Erica thought as Mr. Wonka gulped and Charlie rang the doorbell. The door opened a man with white hair and a beard with glasses wearing a white outfit the man looked at them and asked, "Do any of you have an appointment?"

Erica looked at the chocolatier before looking back at the man and answered, "No," Charlie also looked at Mr. Wonka and finished for Erica. "But he's overdue." The man let them in, "Sit down please," the man or Mr. Wonka's father in struck-ted and Mr. Wonka obeyed as he laid back in the chair to let his father examine his teeth, "Now then let's see what the damage is, shall we?" Wilbur said as he pick up the tools he needed as Mr. Wonka opened his mouth. As Wilbur was examining his son's teeth, Erica and Charlie where looking at the many articles on the wall, they were all about Mr. Wonka and his factory. 'He's been seeing and watching his son the whole time.' Erica thought. 'He must have really missed his son.'

"Heavens, I haven't seen bicuspids like these since... since..." Wilbur pulled back shocked and asked, "Willy?" Erica and Charlie smiled and watched as Mr. Wonka smiled, "Hi, dad."

They both could tell, Wilbur was still very shocked, so he put his tools down and Mr. Wonka sat up and his father smiled a little, "All these years, and you haven't flossed" he joked.

Mr. Wonka shook his head with the smile still on his face, "Not once" They hugged in a sort've awkward way which cause Erica and Charlie to giggle a little. As They pulled back Wilbur saw Charlie and Erica who waved at him, "Who are your friends?" he asked curious to know.

Erica went up to them and put her hand out, "Hello Mr. Wilbur Wonka my name is Erica Eberhart, I'm your son's new girlfriend and this is my best friend Charlie Bucket." Wilbur stared at Erica for a while which caused Mr. Wonka to get nervous, 'Oh no he doesn't like her.' He thought. Then with out warning Mr. Wonka's father pulled Erica in and hugged her, "Welcome to the family, young lady." Erica was shocked at how strong Mr. Wonka's father was even for a senior he had a good grip, it was starting to get hard for her to breath she manged to say, "Thank you, sir." "Dad your hugging her to tight!" Mr. Wonka panicked as he watched his Erica's face to blue. Wilbur looked down to see Erica's now blue face he quickly let go as Erica fell to the floor. "Oh dear I'm so sorry." he says as Erica started gasping for air Mr. Wonka and Charlie ran to Erica's side and helped her sit up. As she was inhaling and exhaling she say's, "I see *pant* where *pant* you got *pant* your strength from." Which caused three men to laugh as Erica got angry with embarrassment.

After they exchanged goodbyes to Wilbur while promising to visit him again they went back to the factory where this all started. After Mr. Wonka brought the Bucket family house into the factory. Erica was helping the Buckets get dinner ready as Charlie and Mr. Wonka walked in.

"Sorry we're late, we were brainstorming." Charlie sat down and Mr. Wonka came over to Erica and hug but he didn't hug her to tight like his father did and kissed Erica who automatically kissed back and set the rest of the food on the table.

"Thought I heard thunder." Grandpa George joked.

"Can you stay for dinner, Willy" Erica asked Mr. Wonka who decided to let Erica call him by his first name since there dating now. Erica was hoping he would, he works way too much for his own good, Mr. Wonka replied, "Oh, yes, please." Putting his coat away and sat next to Erica and Grandma Georgina.

"I'll shuffle the plates" Grandpa Joe said trying to help out.

"You smell like peanuts. I love peanuts" Grandma Georgina smiled, at this Erica giggled.

"Oh, thank you, you smell like.. old people and soap." he stopped for a dramatic pause then sort of whispered, "I like it." Grandma Georgina made a aww sound and hugged, Mr. Wonka and looked at Erica, "He's a keeper." Erica blushed and nodded, after Grandma Georgina let go, Mr. Wonka saw the blush and kissed her cheek happily.

"Elbows off the table, Charlie." Grandma Josephine warned and Charlie did.

"How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" Mr. Wonka proposed which caused Erica to playfully face-palm, 'Here we go again.' she thought with a smile.

"With licorice and foot roll-ups instead of string and ribbons." Charlie smiled and Charlie's mum intervened, "Boys.. no business at the dinner table please."

"Sorry, mum" Charlie apologized.

"I think you're onto something though, Charlie" Mr. Wonka said proudly and they all began to eat.

The scene switches to the outside of the house that had machine sprinkling flour or white sprinkles onto the roof. It along with the factory was covered in white. With an Oompa-Loompa talking to the crowed, "And so Willy Wonka finally got the two things he ever wanted, Family and a soon to be wife."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like my story and Like I said don't take bad comments keep them in your head. I might write a sequel all have to think about it. Also go check out my Austin Powers In Goldmember story it's not finished, but y'all can still read it. If y'all want to that is.


End file.
